Nothing But a Number
by Duchess Michelle
Summary: Age is nothing but a number, right? What happens when Edward is several years older than Bella... and he meets her when she is 15? Read and find out. :  AH/AU, M for lemons, BxE
1. Part I  Fifteen

**I. Fifteen**

Dr. Edward Cullen was doing his rounds like every normal day at the hospital where he worked in Phoenix when the nurse directed him toward a young girl. She was pretty, but she looked worried and she was all alone, something that drew concern from him. She was but a child and no one was with her. This was highly unusual.

He slowly approached the girl's bed and drew the curtain partially around them to examine her; first introducing himself to put her at ease. "Hello, Miss Swan," he said, glancing at the chart. "I'm Dr. Cullen. What seems to be the problem today?"

She looked at him for a mere second and then looked around the room, as if she was scared of something. "Umm… I fell. I think I might've broken my wrist or something."

It didn't take a genius to tell that something was a little off with the situation; her eyes were darting around, looking everywhere but him, not to mention her clothes. It was summer in Phoenix and yet the girl was covered from head to toe, jeans, a long sleeved tee, and a baseball cap. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her more, though. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him, comfortable enough to tell him the truth – hopefully. "Okay," he said with a nod. "Let's take a look at that wrist then, shall we?"

Edward reached out for her wrist, but waited for her to bring it away from her body. When she did, he handled it gingerly, rolling up her sleeve and testing the injured area. She winced when he gently touched around her wrist and he felt sorry for her. He didn't want to hurt the girl. He just wanted to help her. He felt some strange need to protect her, but he pushed that thought away. It wasn't good to think like that.

"It appears to be broken, but we'll need an x-ray to be certain," he told her calmly. She just nodded. "Wait here and I'll check on when we can get you an x-ray. Is there anyone I can call for you in the meantime?" he asked.

She just shook her head and he seemed to understand. Then he left to schedule her x-ray, leaving her alone again. Bella leaned back against the pillows again, feeling the strong desire to disappear. _He's so gorgeous, _she thought. Sighing with exasperation she closed her eyes and tucked her arm back into her body, naturally protecting it from more harm.

Edward came back about 30 minutes later to take Bella up to radiology for the x-ray. As per hospital regulation he brought a wheel chair which she disdainfully looked at for a full minute before asking him "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Its hospital regulation," he said with a shrug.

Bella grumbled a "fine," and started climbing out of the bed. Edward came to her aid and helped her with a hand at the small of her back to guide her off the bed and into the chair. Then they were off, Edward wheeling her down the hall to the elevators where they rode up a few floors. He stayed with her the entire time, an unusual occurrence for her.

Edward continued speaking to Bella, trying to put her at ease while the machine was taking pictures of her wrist. She remained silent for the duration of the x-ray though. When they were done he took her to the cafeteria. "Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "I don't know how long you've been here, but you've certainly missed lunch."

Bella just looked at him incredulously and remained silent as he got a tray full of food. She could only assume that the food was for both of them because she knew she wouldn't be eating all of it. Her appetite was limited even on a good day and this wasn't exactly what she'd call a good day.

The hospital was a regular destination of Bella's. She often "fell down" or "ran into a door" and needed stitches or an x-ray. The Phoenix City Hospital was where she always came too, but she had never met this doctor. _Maybe he's new_, she thought. She didn't ask though. Instead she just munched on the sandwich he had gotten her and sipped on the orange juice. By the time she was finished she felt a little better.

His beeper went off and he looked up at her. "Your x-rays are ready."

Edward threw away what food was left on their tray and took her back to her room where they looked at her x-rays. While Edward looked at her x-rays, nodding and mumbling, Bella just stared into space disinterestedly. Finally Edward turned to Bella with a frown and said, "It's definitely broken. We'll put you in a cast. You'll have to come back to have it taken off in a few weeks and we'll probably put another cast on it."

All Bella could do was nod quietly. She knew it was broken. She knew how it had happened too and it all came tumbling down on her suddenly. Tears started welling in her eyes and she couldn't stop them. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was trying to catch her breath between the sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked softly. He didn't understand what had come over her. She had been so quiet and calm all day, but now she was suddenly near hysterical. He'd grown up with a sister and brother, but this was something he still didn't know how to deal with. Cuts, bruises, bumps, and broken bones he could fix, but a girl crying was something that made him feel completely helpless.

Bella just shook her head and continued to cry. Why had she let him push her around? Why didn't her mom notice what was happening? Why was this happening to her? She didn't deserve this, did she? Her thoughts began to quiet when two strong arms encircled her. She cried into the comforting shoulder as the hands began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Shhh now. It's going to be alright," Edward whispered, trying to calm her down. Her sobs began to quiet, but he didn't let her go quite yet. She felt so good in his arms and he knew that was a dangerous thing to be feeling, but in that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to comfort her.

When she picked her head up from the now wet shoulder she realized who had comforted her. Edward. As he wiped the last tears away from her eyes she looked up at him and wondered why he cared about her. He barely knew her and he was taking care of her. No one took care of her. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked.

Edward arched a brow in question. "Bella… why wouldn't I be nice to you?" he asked, confusion coloring his face and voice.

"No one is nice to me," she said softly.

He just looked at her for a minute. "Bella," he started carefully. "How did you really break your wrist?"

She shook her head. "I told you. I fell down."

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked, remaining cautious.

"No."

He left it alone then. He didn't want to scare her off. Perhaps in time she would tell him the truth. "Let's go get your cast," he said softly.

About an hour later Bella had on a navy blue cast and a prescription for some pain pills in her good hand. She signed her discharge papers when a nurse brought them to her and walked out of the hospital without saying goodbye to Edward. He had gotten too close to the truth and she couldn't let him know that.

Bella went home that night and took some of the meds before going to sleep. She didn't even bother eating dinner. Her mother wasn't home as usual, so Bella locked up the house and locked her bedroom door. No one bothered her that night, much to her relief.

The next day she got up and left the house, wanting to get away without being noticed. Somehow she managed both and went to her favorite place, a park a few miles away from where she lived. She had her cell phone in her pocket and was wearing her normal outfit of jeans, a tee shirt, and baseball cap. The only difference was she was wearing a short sleeved tee today because of her cast.

The day went by without event, as did many other days in her life. The eventful days were the ones that overshadowed the quiet days though. Bella had realized there were things worse than boredom. She was happy in her quiet, monotonous life. She longed for the quiet moments that she had to herself.

For years Bella Swan had gone unnoticed by her mother, Renee. It wasn't that her mother didn't love her. It was more that Renee didn't know how to show that love or to take care of a child, or so it seemed. She wasn't very capable of taking care of herself either. That was why her daughter had learned how to cook and take care of the house. Over the last few months something had changed though. Renee had found a nice, stable boyfriend, or so she had thought.

It turned out that her nice, stable boyfriend was abusing her one and only daughter. Phil was a nice enough guy when he didn't drink; but he drank most of the time. When he drank he lost his nice guy exterior and became something else. He pushed Bella around, even groped her when he had the chance. Bella didn't know what she could do about it though. She thought her mother saw what he was doing. She thought her own mother saw it and let it happen. If her mother couldn't protect her, who could?

The days wore by and before she knew it, it was time to get her cast taken off. Bella took the bus to the hospital for her appointment. She checked in and waited in the waiting room for about an hour before a nurse came to get her. The nurse took her to a room and then left, leaving her alone again.

About fifteen minutes later Edward walked in. Bella looked down, avoiding his gaze. He was as gorgeous as ever too, wearing a blue button up shirt and tie with his doctor's coat over it. She couldn't help but ogle him a little as she glanced up to see him looking at her too. It just didn't make sense for a guy like him to care about a girl like her.

He approached her, looking her over appreciatively. He really shouldn't have, but he couldn't help himself. "Let's see how your wrist is mending, shall we?" he motioned toward the door and led her upstairs where they would cut the cast off to look at her wrist.

They ran some more x-rays to see how the bones were doing. He had her wiggle her fingers and flex her hand to see how it felt. She said she felt fine, but that it felt a little sore. He nodded and talked to the other doctor before telling her. "We're going to put a soft cast on for the next few weeks. I want you to come back in another month so we can see how you're doing."

Bella nodded and said "Okay."

The other doctor left the room and Edward led Bella into another room on the floor where he wrapped up her wrist. He was very tender with her, something she was not accustomed to experiencing. Every once in a while he would look up at her and smile a little, hoping to get her to smile in return. She was somber though and it bothered him more than he liked to admit.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I just wish I was able to use my arm more. I haven't been able to do the cooking since I broke it."

He nodded and asked, "Do you do most of the cooking?"

"Yeah. My mom's not home much."

"The nurses seem to know you pretty well. Do you make a habit of coming to the hospital?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Umm… I'm clumsy," she said quietly. This was true, but most of her accidents lately weren't related to her clumsiness.

"It happens. Are you home alone a lot?" he asked.

She just looked at him for a second before nodding. "Yes. My mom is out a lot of the time and I like to get out of the house."

"Where do you go?"

"There's a park a few miles from my house. I like to go there," she admitted shyly.

"It's good to have a sanctuary," he said.

She nodded.

"Is that what it is? A sanctuary?"

She just stared at him.

"I don't mean to pry, but I get the feeling that you don't like to be at home much," he said, carefully tip toeing around the question he wanted to ask.

"No," she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked. When she didn't answer right away he continued, "I care about you Bella. I want to help you, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

"No one has ever cared enough to ask," she said softly, looking at her lap.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with is finger. "I care. You make me feel things I've never felt before… the need to protect, for one." A soft blush tinged his cheeks at his admission.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?" she asked.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere quiet," she said. "And safe," she added.

"My apartment is just a few minutes walk from here," he offered.

She nodded and looked up at him expectantly. Then she seemed to realize something. "When are you off?"

He looked up at the clock. "I just have to check on a few patients and then I'm done. Can you wait in the waiting room?"

"Yes," she said with another nod.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then," he said, opening the door for her to leave.

They rode the elevator downs together and then parted ways. Bella went into the waiting room to wait for him to finish his shift and Edward checked on his last few patients. It didn't take him long, only twenty minutes or so. When he was done he changed clothes in the locker room and met Bella in the waiting room.

The walk back to his apartment was made in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It felt more like a rushed silence. There was no need to fill it, but there was so much to say that couldn't be said there. When they finally arrived at his apartment Edward unlocked the door and held it open for Bella, following her inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. He was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with having her in his apartment. If anyone found out he could get in a lot of trouble.

"No thank you," she said politely, looking around the apartment. She walked around the couch and started fingering his collection of music. "You have an eclectic taste," she said quietly, glancing back at him where he stood between the kitchen and living room.

"Thank you. I try to listen to a little of everything, but it really depends on my mood."

"I'm the same way. Music is a form of expression. When I listen to something it has a way of bringing out my emotions." After looking through his CD collection she moved to his stereo and turned it on then hit play. The music stylings of Debussy filled the room. Bella smiled softly when she heard the tune. "Claire de Lune," she said softly.

He was somewhat surprised that she knew the artist, much less the song. "This is one of my favorite songs," he said, moving to sit on the couch. "It's so peaceful."

Bella nodded and followed him to sit beside him on the couch. "This song always makes me feel better."

Edward gave her a reassuring smile and moved his hand over hers slowly, trying his best not to startle her. "Talk to me Bella."

For a moment she looked down at their hands, unsure of how to proceed. "I don't know where to begin," she confessed, looking up to meet his gaze.

"How did you break your wrist?" he asked.

She bit her lip, hesitating telling him the truth. The look in his eyes told her that she could trust him though. "My mom's boyfriend Phil," she said quietly, almost too low for him to hear.

"What did he do to you Bella?" The truth startled him a bit, but he wanted to know more. He needed to know more if he was going to report it.

"He pushed me." She quieted for a moment, mulling over her words. "He was drunk and he was trying to… touch me again. I tried to push him away, but I wasn't strong enough and when I tried to pull away he pushed me. I tried to catch myself, but…" She motioned toward her broken wrist.

"Oh, my Bella…" he started, catching himself a moment too late. "Has he hurt you before?" he asked, quickly getting back to the matter at hand.

She looked up at him and nodded, tears starting to well in her eyes again. She caught the 'my' before her name, but pushed it aside. He couldn't think of her that way, could he?

"Has he…" Edward swallowed, unable to say the word. "Raped you?" he finished, holding his breath for her answer.

"No!" she said emphatically.

"Oh thank God," he sighed. "I don't know what I would've done if he had." His hand moved involuntarily up to stroke her cheek, brushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're special to me Bella. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

The tears that had only previously threatened to spill now ran down her cheeks. "Edward… don't say that."

"Why not?" he asked alarmed.

"Because if you say it, I'll believe you and then it'll hurt that much more when you leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I promise."

"You can't promise that though," she sniffled.

"I can and I am. I'm going to help you Bella."

"How?" she asked meekly.

He had to choose his words carefully. For all he knew she wouldn't be up for everything that reporting her mother and Phil to social services would entail. "Bella, do you have any other family besides your mother?"

"My dad, but he doesn't live around here and I haven't seen him for a couple years."

"I'm going to help you Bella. I promise but to do that I'm going to have to report your mother and Phil to social services. Do you understand?"

She nodded, trying to take in his words. "What will happen to me?"

"You'll have to find somewhere else to stay," he said softly.

She just nodded, unsure of what she would do without her mom around. "Maybe you can call your dad and see about moving in with him," he suggested. Bella just nodded, attempting to take in all that Edward was saying.

"What about tonight?" Bella asked, fear crossing her face.

Edward didn't know what to say. Having her stay with him wasn't the best idea. "Do you have a friend you can stay with?" he asked. She just shook her head. "Bella, I don't think you can stay here," he said sadly.

"Don't make me go home," she said pitifully.

An invisible hand squeezed his heart at the sound of fear in her voice. How could he send her away? "Okay. You can stay here," he said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed gratefully as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

His arms carefully wound around her back, holding her close for a minute. Then he thought better of it and pulled back slightly. "I'll take the couch and you can have my bed," he said.

"Oh no! I couldn't," she said, shaking her head.

"I insist. It's no trouble."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, so don't argue with me," he said, smirking at her. "Do you want to take a shower or anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Do you have something I can sleep in though?" she asked, glancing at her current apparel. "This isn't really sleepwear."

He nodded and smiled a little. "I'm sure I have a t-shirt you can sleep in," he said, standing and leading her into his bedroom.

There was a queen size bed on a box spring in the middle of the room, a bedside table off to one side, and bookshelves lining the walls. The bedding was all shades of blue, most dark. It was all very masculine and comforting at the same time. Bella went to study the books while he went to the dresser to find her a shirt.

"So many books," she said, more to herself than to him.

"I've collected them over the years. I pick up books from places I visit. My dad usually gives me books as gifts every year too. He knows I like to read. I just don't have as much time for it with all my shifts at the hospital."

"I try to read as much as I can. I love the Bronte sisters and Jane Austen and Shakespeare, of course," she said with a demure smile.

"All good," he said, nodding his head in appreciation of her reading choice. He watched her as she continued to finger through his books, admiring her beauty. She was small, and so very young, but he saw her beauty. She was strong and independent, both traits to be admired in a young woman. He soon found himself wondering what she would look like when she was a little older, when her body had matured a little more. It didn't take long for him to mentally kick himself for letting his mind go down that route. "Here's a shirt you can where to bed," he said, handing it to her quickly and exiting the room.

Bella stared after him, thinking he was very peculiar. Part of her wanted to go after him, but she thought better of it and changed into the shirt he had given her. It was long enough that it covered all of her naughty bits, but it only fell to her mid thigh so it was still rather short. When she was decent she poked her head out the bedroom door to look for him. "Thank you for allowing me to stay the night, Edward," she said softly.

He looked up and met her gaze, his breath catching inaudibly at the sight of her. Clearing his throat he was able to get out a quick reply of "Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure."

"I'll see you in the morning then?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yep," he said his voice a little husky.

She gave him an inquisitive look, but said nothing as she slowly turned and walked back into the bedroom. Climbing into the bed, she slid between the sheets and settled in for what she hoped would be a comfortable night. Her nights at home were usually restless or filled with nightmares and she rarely got away. She didn't easily make friends or bond with other kids, so she didn't do sleepovers.

While Bella began to fall asleep in his bed, Edward tried to find sleep on his couch. As he closed his eyes he started to drift off, but a deep, restful sleep was not meant to be that night. Instead he awoke a few short hours later to the sound of a girl whimpering in the next room. Startled out of his own dreams, he cautiously approached his bedroom. He watched her toss and turn as she continued to whimper. When he heard the word 'no' several times accompanied by stronger sounds, he decided to wake her up.

Edward carefully sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Bella's shoulder, gently shaking her to try to get her to wake up. "Bella," he whispered. "Bella, its Edward," he said a little more firmly when she didn't awake at first. "You're having a nightmare," he said, leaning in closer as he shook her again. "Wake up," he said firmly.

Bella wriggled beneath his hands for a few more seconds before her eyes shot open. She looked around, her eyes full of terror as she pushed at Edward. He grabbed her hands and tried to calm her down by shushing her. When that didn't work he tried talking to her soothingly. "Bella, you're ok. It was just a dream. You're safe," he told her.

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was confused and scared. "Where am I?" she asked meekly.

"You're at my apartment, in my bed," he said.

"Oh, right…" she said. It slowly started coming back to her. She tried tugging her hands out of his, but he wouldn't release her. Instead he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Bella, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

The tears came unbidden and she let herself weep. She clung to his bare shoulders as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. There was no sobbing this time, just silent tears, tears of release. Bella was finally beginning to let go of her fear.

"Shhh. I've got you know," Edward said, his voice soothing her as he rubbed circles on her back and ran his other hand through her hair. "I'll protect you," he said softly.

Bella just clung to him desperately. Her tears began to subside, but she didn't let go of him and he continued to hold her. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually Edward tried to pull away. Bella held on though, looking up at him as she plead with him. "Don't leave me," she begged him.

"Bella, I can't…"

"Stay with me," she tried again. "I don't want to sleep alone."

He weighed his options for a moment and somehow managed to justify staying with her. Perhaps he convinced himself he was just going to stay with her until she fell asleep. That's not what happened though. He lay down with her and held her while she fell asleep, but he couldn't tear himself away and soon fell asleep with her in his arms.

When morning arrived Edward looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and knew that he had crossed a line, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He had helped her sleep last night and that brought him more comfort than anything else at the moment. For a few minutes Edward just lay there, watching her sleep so peacefully. Eventually Bella awoke though and when she did her eyes landed on Edward.

"You stayed?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I did, I told you I would," he said.

"I know. Its just… most people don't keep their promises to me."

He shook his head sadly while bringing his hand up to touch her face. "I make a habit of keeping mine," he told her.

Bella smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she looked up at him. She gazed into his eyes and he looked back down at her. There was something between them, some undeniable feeling that she couldn't quite name, but as she looked up at him she felt like he was going to kiss her.

Edward gazed down at Bella. He felt something too. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was a pull toward her. Before he could convince himself not to, he leaned down and kissed her softly. His lips caressed hers, gently moving over them while his arms held her close. It was about as perfect as you could get for a first kiss.

They hesitantly pulled away from each other, but continued to gaze into the other's eyes longingly. Just as Edward was about to say something Bella put a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything. Don't ruin the moment," she said and for whatever reason he listened to her. Then Bella kissed him again, chastely.

Edward had no idea what to do. He had left Bella alone in his apartment while he went to the hospital for his shift that afternoon. There was no way he was letting her go home, but he knew it wasn't the best idea to have her at his place or to be kissing her. While he tried to get through his shift she was constantly flitting through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Even the nurses were noting his distracted attitude. It was already midnight and while Edward was looking over the charts of a few of his patients, Irina, one of the nurses, gave him a sideways glance. "You seem distracted tonight. Something goin' on?" she asked.

"You're perceptive," was all he said back, giving her a smirk.

"Mhmm."

He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit, as he signed off on a few charts and put them back in their places. Looking at his watch once more, he sighed rather dramatically.

Irina motioned toward Edward to one of the nurses, pointing out that the good looking doctor indeed had something on his mind. The other nurse, Kate, smiled and approached the good doctor. "Edward, are you okay?" she asked, concern lacing her tone.

He barely looked up at her as he nodded and said, "Fine."

That wasn't exactly true though. He had someone waiting for him, a beautiful girl probably asleep in his bed. He hoped she was sleeping peacefully with no nightmares to disturb her rest. No matter how much he tried to focus on work that night he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about the girl that would be waiting for him in his bed. Even telling himself how wrong it was to think of her as more than just a friend or a patient couldn't stop the feeling he was having about her.

Edward had already called and left a voicemail with the hospital social services representative, Tanya, telling her he needed to speak with her about a patient. All he could do now was wait for Tanya to call him back and schedule an appointment so he could go over Bella's file and tell her what he knew – leaving out the fact that he had crossed a line with his patient, of course.

When Edward finally got off work at 2 am, he hurried home to check on Bella. Walking into his apartment he found her sound asleep on the couch. He tried to be quiet as he walked in, but she was already stirring. "I'm sorry," he whispered, squatting beside the couch so he was at her eye level. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she said softly. "I was waiting for you to get home."

He watched as her small mouth opened and she yawned. She was utterly adorable and he couldn't help himself; he leaned in to brush some hair off of her forehead. "I missed you," he murmured.

She gave him a warm smile. "Really?" she asked in wonder.

He nodded. "Really, truly," he replied.

"I missed you too."

Then he leaned in and kissed her gently. He made no move to deepen the kiss, just as he hadn't last night. That was a line he wasn't ready to cross yet. She was so young, so innocent. He didn't want to be the one to corrupt her. He just wanted to be the one to take care of her. "Let's get you to bed, sweetheart."

Edward scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Bella nestled her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her. "My knight…" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh now," he murmured, laying her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up around her and stepped away.

"Aren't you going to stay?" she asked, her eyes going wide with the fear of rejection.

"I'll be right back, Bella," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He turned and walked to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants before heading to the bathroom.

When he came out after changing and brushing his teeth, Bella was still awake and waiting for him. She smiled again at the sight of him and watched as he climbed into bed with her, snuggling close when he slipped between the sheets. Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her just like he had the night before.

"Did you grow up around here?" Bella asked softly.

"No, I was born in Chicago, but my parents died when I was about five."

"Oh. I'm sorry Edward," she said, looking up and into his eyes briefly. "I had no idea."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago."

"What happened to you?"

"I was adopted by a nice couple, a doctor and his wife. They couldn't have children of their own, so they adopted me and four other children over the years. We grew up together as a real family though, for better or worse." He spoke softly, remembering his childhood memories while rubbing Bella's back soothingly.

"Sounds nice," she said smiling. "Tell me more."

"We moved around some since my dad was a doctor. He would take a new offer from a new hospital every few years until my brothers and sisters and I were in high school. We finally settled down then. My parents still live up north now. They finally found a place they could make their home.

"My brothers and I were always getting into trouble. Emmett was the real troublemaker. Jasper was the strategist. And me… I was the oldest. I was supposed to be the voice of reason, but most of the time I was just along for the ride." Edward smiled at the thought.

"What about your sisters?" Bella asked curiously.

"Alice was the youngest, the baby of the family. She was also a bit of a matchmaker and quite the popular girl growing up because she was friends with everyone; very well liked. Rosalie on the other hand was always a bit standoffish, but her beauty was what garnered her all the attention from the boys. Granted there was only one boy she ever cared about.

"Some people found it strange that Rosalie and Emmett started dating in high school. It wasn't like they were blood related, but people still talked. We lived in a small town so people didn't have much else to do." Edward smiled again at the memories of his family and when he looked down at Bella he found her sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head and laid back to wait for sleep to claim him as well.

A few days passed and Edward went into Tanya Denali's office to meet with her and discuss Bella's file. Tanya did not know anything about the case other than what Edward had told her in his previous message. All he had said then was that he had a patient that he was concerned about and wanted to discuss with her. Naturally Tanya was curious and concerned for the well being of a patient. She also wanted to see Edward.

"Tanya," Edward said politely as he entered her office and sat down.

"Edward," Tanya said sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," he said. "You?"

"Pretty good. Trying to stay busy." She gave him a small smile.

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence for a minute, both unsure of what to say next. The last thing Edward wanted was for his past with Tanya to get in the way of helping Bella now. He didn't want this meeting to be uncomfortable, but it was obviously turning out that way anyway.

"I'm sorry," Tanya finally said. "I didn't want this to be awkward." She took a deep breath. "So, what can I help you with Edward?"

He nodded and brought out Bella's file. "I have this patient," he began. "And I believe she's being abused."

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen," he said, glancing at her information.

"Has she told you anything about the abuse?"

"Yes. I finally got her to admit what had happened." He sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"You're really worried about her," Tanya said.

"Yes," Edward admitted.

"What's the situation, Edward?"

"It would appear that her mother's boyfriend has been hitting her and sexually harassing her. I'm not sure that her mother is aware of it, but from what she has told me her mother is, at the very least, neglecting her," he said bitterly, as if neglect was the least her mother was doing. "She came in about two months ago with a broken wrist. I thought it was strange that a 15 year old had come in by her self and she told me there was no one I could call for her. I had her come back in about a month ago to change her cast and I finally managed to get her to tell me what was going on at home."

"Well, I'm going to need to talk to her and then contact an investigator to look into it further. From the sounds of it there should be no problem getting her removed from the home. Do you know if she has other family she can stay with?"

"She mentioned her father. I'm not sure where he lives, but I think she said she might be able to stay with him."

"Does she have a safe place to stay right now?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. I made sure she was staying with a friend," he told her calmly.

Tanya nodded. "Good. At least we don't have to worry about that." She made a few notes on a piece of paper and then looked up at Edward again. "Can you arrange a meeting for me? I think it would be better if you were the one to approach her since she was able to confide in you in the beginning."

"I'll give her a call and see what I can do," he said, standing. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope, I think I have enough to start looking into it."

He gave a nod and said "Goodnight, Tanya."

Then he walked to the door. When his hand was on the knob she spoke again. "Edward, wait. There's something I wanted to say." He turned to look at her and hear what she had to say. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I just… I miss you," she said.

Edward looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. "Tanya, we can't. We broke up for a reason and I don't think that trying again is going to change anything." He looked at her apologetically as he said, "I'm sorry, but goodnight." With that Edward opened the door and left Tanya's office.

When he got home he found Bella munching on some chips and salsa. She smiled brightly as Edward entered the apartment. She'd been staying with him for about four days now and her mother hadn't even called to see where she was. It concerned Edward to say the least, but he was glad she was safe at home with him.

Sitting down on the couch with her, Bella noticed that Edward looked tired. She ran her fingers through his hair tenderly and gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and looked at her, forcing a smile. "Yeah, it was just a long meeting," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually, the meeting was about you." Her brows furrowed in confusion as Edward began to explain. "I met with the social services representative for the hospital to talk about your case. She thinks there are grounds to have you taken out of your mom's home for your safety, but she's going have someone look into it. She also wants to meet with you and have your statement go on record. Do you think you're up for that?"

Bella wasn't sure what to say. Edward had said he was going to talk to someone about what had happened to her, but she didn't know that it would be so soon. She thought that she'd have more time before her world would be turned upside down. "I don't know…" she said hesitantly.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's going through that head of yours sweetheart?"

Taking a deep breath she looked up at him. "I guess I just thought we'd have more time. I knew this was coming, but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"We'll still have time, Bella. This just means that you won't be living with your mom anymore. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"It is, but that means I'm going to have to move."

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, arching a brow.

"I thought… well, I thought I'd have to go live with my dad," she said.

"That's what I was thinking too."

"But that means we don't have that much time," she said sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Bella."

"My dad doesn't live around here," she said with a serious look.

"Oh, well he has to live within a few hours right? You probably visited him frequently as a kid." Edward was starting to get the picture, but he was also afraid of that picture.

"Not exactly. I'm sorry, Edward, but if I move in with my dad we won't be able to see each other anymore."

"Don't worry about that now, Bella." Edward spoke gently, moving his hand up to stroke her cheek lovingly. "We'll make the best of what time we have left."

All she could do was smile softly. He was being sweet and optimistic, but she knew that she would miss him terribly when she left. She wasn't holding any hope that she could stay in Phoenix with him even though that was what she desperately wanted to do. It just wasn't practical. In reality Bella couldn't be with Edward. It was dangerous enough just staying with him until she could move in with her dad.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For being such a great guy. You've been perfect, really." She reached out for his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Don't mention it," he said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Bella knew in that moment that she was falling in love with Edward Cullen despite their age difference. How could she not fall in love with him? He was intelligent, protective, sweet, charming, and successful. He was the dream guy, Mr. Perfect. She was just afraid of getting her heart broken. She couldn't stay with him and they both knew that, so it really wasn't going to do any good to fall in love with him. Alas, you don't get to choose who you fall in love with. Your heart chooses for you.

When Bella woke up the next day she was dreading going to the hospital to talk to Tanya. She and Edward had talked everything through the night before and he had called Tanya to set up the appointment. They both knew that what was best for Bella was to go live with her dad and they understood that meant they wouldn't be able to spend much time together. Still, Bella was avoiding calling her dad to tell him what was going on.

Bella was quiet while she got ready for her appointment and her silence worried Edward. He didn't like it when she retreated into herself. Crying was even preferred to the silent treatment and he _hated_ to see her cry. He didn't know how he had gotten in so deep, but he was quickly falling in love with this beautiful girl.

Instead of pushing her to talk to him he just went through his morning routine and got ready to take her to the hospital. He wouldn't be able to go into the meeting with her, but he told her he would wait for her in the hall. She trusted him and that put a certain pressure on him, but he was glad to be her rock through this ordeal. Part of him wished that they had more time though, that things could work out for them.

Edward decided to drive them to the hospital. He had something planned for after they talked to Tanya. Bella didn't even question the car. She was really distracted. For the moment Edward just let her be, not wanting to disturb her from her thoughts and upset her.

She went into her meeting with Tanya and Edward waited outside like he had promised. He paced the hall impatiently while he waited for her to finish talking to Tanya. There was no way that Tanya would say anything inappropriate to Bella, so he wasn't worried about that. He was just concerned that Bella would get emotional and he wouldn't be in there to help her through it.

Needless to say he was relieved when Bella walked out of Tanya's office. She didn't look happy, but she gave him a small smile and moved to sit down on the bench while Tanya spoke to Edward for a moment. "I'll be calling a social worker to take Bella's case. Bella and I also called her father, Charlie, and he'll be coming down in a few days to pick Bella up. If enough evidence is gathered and the state prosecutor wishes, charges may be brought against Renee and Phil for child abuse and negligence. That's all I can say for now."

Edward just nodded wordlessly. He wanted to reach out for Bella, to comfort her in some small way, but he couldn't let Tanya see that. "Thank you Tanya," he said. "I'll make sure Bella gets back to her friend's house."

"Of course," Tanya said with a smile. Then she turned to Bella and said, "It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope things start to get better for you now."

Bella looked up at Tanya with such emptiness, as if she didn't know what to do with her life now. "Thank you for your help," Bella said quietly, no feeling in her voice.

Edward was getting progressively more worried about Bella today. He walked with her out of the hospital, opening the passenger's door for her to slide in his car. He drove to a little deli shop and parked the car outside. "Wait right here," he told her. She didn't even look at him. She just continued staring out of the window.

He came back outside with a couple paper bags in his hands. Bella still didn't look at him. Starting up the car, he glanced at Bella and drove them to a picnic area at a local park. He frequented the quiet spot when he needed to think. Edward parked the car and helped Bella out.

She was still a little absent, but he could see her looking around curiously. "This is a spot that I come to when I need to think. It's kind of my sanctuary." He gave her a little smile and was happy to see her return it with one of her own. Taking her hand, he led her to a spot behind some trees.

Handing Bella the paper bags, Edward spread out a blanket he had grabbed from the car and sat down. He motioned for Bella to join him on the ground and she did, giving him back the paper bags. "When did you plan all of this?" she asked, watching him as he unwrapped the food.

"This morning, while you were getting ready. You seemed so distracted. I wanted to do something for you, something to take your mind off of all that's going on."

Bella leaned in and laid a careful kiss on Edward's lips. "You're a good man, Edward."

"I love you," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just…"

He ran his hand through his hair; something Bella had noticed was a nervous tendency. She couldn't believe that he had just said that, but she was happy that he had. It was only that morning that she had realized she was in love with him too. It was sudden and soon, but love was love.

"Edward, don't apologize and don't take it back. You said it and you meant it, didn't you?"

He looked down, hesitating for a moment. "Yes," he said honestly, meeting her gaze once more.

"Good, because I love you too," she said with a real smile. "And I'm not just saying it because you did."

Without another word Edward leaned forward and kissed Bella passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned them back onto the blanket. With her under his body, her arms around his neck and her fingers weaving into his hair there was no where else he'd rather be.

They continued kissing for a few more minutes, Edward's body pressing against hers until he realized the compromising position they were in. He couldn't allow himself to get carried away with her. It just wasn't right even if they were in love. "We need to stop," he said huskily.

He stared at her swollen lips and felt the desire to kiss her again, but he pushed it aside and watched as she sat up. After catching their breath and putting a little distance between them, they went ahead with their picnic. The conversation was light. Neither of them knew what to say at the moment. They'd admitted their feelings, but their time was also limited.

The picnic was romantic and thoughtful and Bella appreciated it more than she could say. She didn't want this day to end; she didn't want her time with Edward to come to an end. "Edward," she said quietly, breaking their silence.

He looked up at her, into her eyes and he saw something there that made him think twice about letting her go to live with her father. Then he pushed that thought aside. He had to let her go. He loved her and he had to do what was best for her. Letting her go, letting her find love with someone her own age was what was best for her.

"Hold me," she said hesitantly.

How could he deny her that much? He moved their trash off to the side and lay down on the blanket, pulling her with him. She curled into his side and he held her. "It's all going to work out," he whispered.

"You don't know that," she whispered back, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of him.

He ran his hand over hair, trying to comfort her. "Maybe not, but I believe that you and I will both go on to have happy lives. I have to believe that Bella. It's what will get me through when you leave. Promise me you'll try to be happy, that you'll let yourself fall in love again."

"Edward… you can't be serious." She pushed herself up to look at him. He sounded serious and he looked it too. "How can you even think about asking me to love someone else?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you."

"But we both know that it's never going to work with us," he said regrettably.

Bella looked down at her hands, placed on the blanket to support her. Sitting up a little more she met Edward's gaze as she spoke. "I love you, Edward. Can't we try to make this work?"

"Bella, we can't. I love you too, but this…" He motioned between them as he sat up too. "Us… it's illegal. I could lose my medical license. Hell, I could even end up in jail. So, as much as it pains me to say this, I think that we shouldn't keep in touch when you go to live with your dad."

"You can't… be serious," she said, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, please don't cry."

He tried to wipe her tears away, but she pushed his hand away. "Don't… just don't," she said, sniffling.

"Bella, please. You have to understand." He was really trying here, but it seemed she wasn't having it.

She just shook her head and stood up. "I'll be at the car," she said with another sniffle.

If Edward thought that Bella had given him the silent treatment the morning before she met with Tanya, then she was giving him a world of silence over the next few days. Her dad, Charlie, was coming to pick her up and Bella hadn't said one word to him for three days. He had tried talking to her, but to no avail.

He didn't want things to end this way, but apparently he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to give up, but he was running out of ideas. Charlie was supposed to be arriving today and she was planning on meeting him at the hospital. They would go from there as to what they would do next.

Bella had plans to go and live with her father. She had talked to him on the phone a few times while Edward had been at the hospital. Edward had been working the night shift and every night when he came home Bella was already in bed with the bedroom door locked. Maybe she was being childish, but she was angry. She didn't want to talk to Edward. She couldn't believe that he was letting her go like this.

When he had said 'I love you', Bella had believed him, but now it felt like that love was inconvenient for him. Love was supposed to be worth the risk. It was supposed to be something more. At least that's what she thought love was supposed to be. She'd never been in love before, so maybe she was a bit naïve.

The last thing Bella wanted to do was to have some big, emotional goodbye with Edward. She didn't know how to say goodbye to him. It was early and Charlie would be meeting her at the hospital in a few hours. She could hear Edward moving around in the other room, but she had one thing left to do before she could leave. So she sat down at the small desk in his room and wrote him a goodbye.

When she had finished writing the letter she placed it on his pillow and grabbed her bags. Her mother and Phil had already been arrested, so Charlie would be taking her to the house later to pack up her belongings and have them shipped to her new home. After the last couple of months, her life was finally about to change. She knew that when she met Edward that he was going to be someone important in her life, she just didn't know who.

She grabbed her bags and left the bedroom, walked through the living room, and out the front door without a word. Edward wasn't even there to stop her. Maybe he was in the bathroom or maybe he had left the apartment. She didn't know, but she hoped he would find her letter and read it. She hoped that he would understand.

Bella went through the motions with her dad. She packed up her things and then they had movers come to ship them. They were scheduled to fly out the very next morning. Bella hadn't heard from Edward, but she figured that he had to have come home by now and found her letter.

Edward had been watching from across the street when Bella left his apartment. He had left the apartment because he couldn't bear the thought of watching her go, but he had realized he couldn't not watch either. When he entered his apartment later he felt her absence keenly. Looking around the few rooms he noticed that she hadn't even left anything.

"She's really gone," he said to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew he had to get on with his life. That was what was best. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **So, when I'm adding this because I usually forget when I first post. Lol I really hope you enjoyed this. It is a 3-shot series. I have Part II back from my wonderful beta Vampire Extraordinaire and am editing it now, so it should be posted in a week's time, if not faster! Please review! Let me know what you think of my little fic. Part III of this series is with my beta and I'm still trying to think of what my next writing project will be. :) Ideas? Send them in a review! ;)

Also, the letter that Bella wrote to Edward saying goodbye... I'm posting it in "Twi Updates & Teasers"


	2. Part II Twenty & One

**II. Twenty & One**

Isabella Swan, better known as Bella, had grown into quite the young woman. When she had turned 21 last fall, she had gone out with friends in Seattle, bar hopping and hitting all the local hotspots. She was a college student with a bright future and an equally as bright outlook on life. Anyone who had known her six years earlier might not have recognized the capable, independent woman she had become.

It was Friday and she was just getting out of work for the day when she bumped into someone on the street. When she looked up, Bella was stunned. The man she had bumped into was none other than Edward Cullen, the one and the only man she had ever truly loved.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me, miss," he said apologetically, grasping her arms to prevent her from falling. Bella just stared at him for a moment. "Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

_He doesn't recognize me_, she thought. "Yes," she said, nodding. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's quite alright. No harm, no foul, right?" he chuckled.

Bella just nodded again and looked up at him. He looked the same. Edward's hair was still an extraordinary shade of bronze, his eyes were still the same captivating gooseberry green, and his lips were still oh so kissable.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down for a moment. "But do I know you from somewhere?" There was something familiar about this woman, but Edward couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I don't think so," she said. _Why did you say that Bella?_ she asked herself. "Please excuse me. I must be going," she said, sidestepping him and hurrying back to her apartment.

When she reached her apartment she ran up the stairs and unlocked the door, walking through and closing it behind her in a rush. She stood there for a minute or two just leaning against the closed door. Her roommate Alice looked at her curiously.

"Everything okay Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at her roommate. She'd been friends with Alice since freshman year of college. They were the same age, something Edward had never mentioned, but she couldn't blame him for that. They really hadn't spent much time together. Still, Bella became friends with his little sister. Perhaps it was fate. Bella didn't know for sure what had brought them together, but she had some piece of Edward with Alice in her life.

Alice didn't know about Bella's past, not with her brother or about her mother. All Bella had told her was that she had decided to leave Phoenix to move to Forks to live with her dad at the age of fifteen. It wasn't much, but it was all Bella ever told people if they asked about her past.

So Alice didn't push for more information. She came from a family with a past of its own. It wasn't like they publicized the fact that they were adopted. People knew, but they didn't talk about it with others unless they were friends. Alice could relate to having a bad past. Her brothers and sister and she all had troubled histories, orphans, victims of abuse, and runaways.

Needless to say Alice just befriended Bella in college. She had noticed her in high school, but Bella had been a wallflower then and when they got to college Alice figured it was her chance to get to know the 'new' girl; even though she wasn't new anymore. They became fast friends. Alice dragged Bella on shopping trips and played dress-up with her while Bella helped to ground Alice a little more. They were opposites, but they worked well together which was why they had decided to live together a year ago.

Now they were going into their senior year at Seattle University and they had just moved into the "_sweetest_ apartment _ever_!" Well, that's what Alice called it anyway. Bella didn't try to argue with Alice. She went about her business and thanked Alice for finding such a "sweet" place to live.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella finally answered after catching her breath. "I just saw someone I knew a long time ago," she said.

"Oh, okay," Alice said, more than a little confused.

Stepping away from the door Bella walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. "I'm going to take a shower. I feel icky." Bella walked away then, moving into her room where she started undressing. She threw her waitress uniform for O'Toole's on her comfy chair and grabbed her lounging clothes. Then she hit the shower.

While Bella was in the shower addressing her dream come true of seeing Edward again, Alice was in the living room multitasking. She had the TV on, watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy, on her computer surfing the web for a new party dress, and texting with Jasper. He was out of town on business for the week, researching some new historical evidence uncovered about a Civil War battle.

Alice had to put her multitasking on hold when she got a surprise phone call. "Edward!" she squealed in delight.

"_Hey Alicat,"_ he greeted her.

"It's been too long. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"_Whoa girl. Slow down,"_ he said, chuckling.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"_Everything is fine. I actually called to tell you I'm in town."_

"Oh! Really? For how long?" she queried.

Nothing slowed that girl down for long, Edward thought. _"For good. I moved into an apartment here a few days ago and I got a job at the hospital."_

"Why didn't you tell me you were here sooner?" she scolded.

"_I'm sorry Alicat. I've been busy. Forgive me?"_ he pleaded.

"Sure, sure. Hmm… you owe me though."

"_Anything,"_ he said.

"Dinner. Tonight." She didn't even ask.

"_Deal. I'll swing by your apartment and pick you up. Just text me the address. How does_ _7 sound?"_

"Perfect."

"_Okay. I'll see you then."_

"Bye," she called pleasantly.

"_Bye."_

Edward arrived at the apartment a little early, wanting to visit with his sister a little before dinner. It was 6:30 when he buzzed the apartment. Alice's voice came over the intercom, buzzing him in moments later after teasing him for a minute. While Edward climbed the stairs to the third floor, Alice was hustling her roommate into changing so she could come to dinner too.

Alice wouldn't tell Bella who was taking them to dinner, so she couldn't put up much of a worthy fight against it. However, she was a little concerned when Alice requested she put on a dress. Bella hated wearing dresses and Alice knew it, so Bella assumed the dinner guest to be important.

Only when she came out of her room, in a dress Alice had given her for Christmas, did she see who the dinner guest was. There was nothing she could do to get out of dinner now though, so she'd have to muddle through.

"Edward, this is my roommate, Bella," Alice said, motioning toward Bella who was walking to where they were in the living room. "Bella, this is my big brother, Edward."

Edward turned and looked at the mention of Bella. In that moment a million thoughts went through his head. _God, she's gorgeous. Oh shit. She's the one I ran into earlier. I can't believe it's her… It's my Bella._

Alice was clad in a pretty purple and black dress that hit mid thigh. It was sophisticated with an intricate design, but it was also sexy. Bella's dress also hit mid thigh, but it was much different. It had black ruching and navy sequins with a simple v-neckline and wide straps.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off of Bella, and he had no idea what to say to her. Alice didn't seem to know that they already knew each other, so he had to assume that Bella hadn't told her about their past. He desperately wanted to talk to her alone, but he couldn't risk exposing them right now.

"Nice to meet you," he finally said, stepping forward. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, not tearing his eyes from hers the whole while.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," she said politely. "I've heard so much about you from your family."

He smiled charmingly. "Ah, so Alice has taken you home to meet the family," he said.

"Yes, I have, although it took a lot of convincing. She wouldn't come home with me until sophomore year even though we both spent our summers in the same town."

"Oh?" he asked, arching a brow. "Do you live in Forks too?"

"Yes. I moved there with my father about six years ago. That's actually where I met Alice, but we didn't become friends until college."

"Very true. I wanted to know Bella in high school, but she was a shy thing then. I think I've done a pretty good job bringing her out of her shell though," Alice said, smiling at Bella.

"I'm grateful that you have too," Bella said, smiling back.

"Aww," Alice cooed. "Hugs!" she demanded brightly, stepping to hug Bella.

"Okay girls. How about we get out of here and get something to eat?" Edward suggested.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

"Ali, you're always hungry," Bella teased.

Alice just shrugged and followed them out, locking the apartment door behind them.

Edward hailed a cab for them and Alice gave the driver the restaurant she wanted for the night. Alice liked to go out and have fun, frequently dragging Bella along when she couldn't come up with a valid excuse to get out of it. It was true Bella had come out of her shell some since she had met Alice, but she still didn't like being the center of attention.

That seemed to work out perfectly though because Alice did like being the center of attention. As they were seated in the restaurant Alice chatted about this and that with Edward. Bella on the other hand was listening to about every other word. She was distracted by just having Edward near her again. It was crazy to think that six years had gone by and he hadn't changed much physically.

_How old is he now? _She thought, but realized he had never told her his age. He had learned so much about her, but she so little about him. She still knew him though and that made tonight both extraordinary and awkward.

"Bella, what about you?" Edward asked, politely bringing her into the conversation.

"Hmm?" she asked, clearly not having been paying attention. "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there."

He just smiled that charming smile that made her weak in the knees. "I was just asking what you were studying."

Alice looked at her pointedly, asking her "_What the fuck?_" without having to actually say the words aloud. Bella just cleared her throat and gave Edward her full attention. "Literature," she said. "I haven't specialized yet. I'm having fun studying world lit, but I'm thinking of either going for a master's of education or getting a journalism degree."

"Very interesting. What made you choose literature?"

"I always loved reading books. They took me to another world, a sanctuary of sorts," she replied demurely, giving him a small smile.

"You'll have to come take a look at my meager library sometime. It's not much, but I've managed to acquire volumes from several countries throughout my travels."

"He's being humble," Alice said. "His library is almost as good as Dad's."

Bella smiled brightly. "That's saying something."

Edward averted his gaze shyly. "I don't like to brag about it," he said, glancing at Alice.

"I can take a hint," Alice said, rolling her eyes at her big brother. "So, what on earth are you doing here in Seattle after all these years?"

"My internship finished up last year and Seattle General offered me a spot in their residency program. They let me postpone for a year so I could travel with Doctors Without Borders which was great. I really enjoyed my time abroad, but it's really good to be back in the States." He smiled and added "And back home."

"Have you gotten much unpacking done?"

Edward sighed. "No. You know me, Al. The hospital already has me working shifts, so I've been working and sleeping. I have my bed set up if that counts for anything." He looked at her hopefully.

"No, it doesn't, but I'll call the sibs and see if they want to have an unpacking party. I'm sure Bella will be happy to help if she's not working." Alice and Edward both looked at Bella.

Bella swallowed and looked back at them. "Of course I will, _if_ I'm not working."

"We'll just have to find a day when you're _not_ working," Alice said pointedly.

"I take it you work a lot," Edward said.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I try to pull my weight around here."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You do pull your weight Bella."

The two friends looked at each other for a moment until Edward broke the silence with "So, how about next week sometime for this unpacking party?"

The girls looked at him and Alice replied "I think that will work." She looked in her phone to double check her schedule. "Yep, Jazz is back Monday so how about Wednesday?"

"I'm off on Wednesday, so I can do that," Bella said.

"Good," Edward responded. "Beer and pizza okay with you girls?" he asked with a wink.

Alice made a sound of disgust, but Bella just laughed and said "I think we can handle that. I'm sure Alice will bring something a little sweeter though."

On Sunday Edward called Alice in hopes that he could get Bella's phone number out of her. Upon talking to his sister he discovered that Jasper was home a day early and that she was heading out to see him. She also readily gave out her roommate's number and suggested that he call her to get to know her a little better. _If only you knew how well I know her, _he thought.

His luck held and Bella answered her phone on the second ring. "Hello?" she said in a puzzled tone, not recognizing the number of who was calling her.

"_Hi,"_ he said slowly. _"It's Edward."_

"Oh," she said, slightly surprised. "How did you get my number?"

"_Alice gave it to me,"_ he said, giving his sister up in less than a minute.

"Of course she did," Bella said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"_She thought we should get to know each other_ _better,"_ he said, a smile evident in his voice. Bella was silent for a moment and Edward asked _"Can I see you?"_

"You can, but whether you will or not is yet to be determined."

"_Bella, I'd really like to talk to you."_

"You're talking to me now."

"_Yes, but I'd like to see you and talk_ _to you in person."_ She was quiet again. _"May I come by and see you?"_ he asked hesitantly.

"No, but we can meet somewhere."

"_Where?"_

"Somewhere public," she said. "And preferably crowded."

"_Alright."_ He paused, thinking for a moment. _"I need to pick up a few things for my apartment and look at some furniture. Would you like to accompany me?"_

"Sure. Swing by the apartment and pick me up."

"_Okay. I'll be there in a few."_

"See you then," she said before hanging up.

Bella cursed herself while she went to get dressed for her outing with Edward. Then she cursed Alice for giving him her number. She stopped just short of cursing whatever larger power had brought them together again though, because she had prayed and wished for such a thing for too long to curse it. She just knew that it was going to be hard to repair the relationship that had started six years earlier, a relationship that had started on shaky ground in and of itself.

When Edward arrived shortly afterward he buzzed the apartment and Bella said, "I'll be right down" into the intercom. She grabbed her denim jacket, knowing that in Seattle there was always a chance it would rain. Then she locked up the apartment and headed downstairs to meet her long lost love.

"Hi," she said, a sudden shyness overcoming her.

He took her in, his eyes raking over her lithe form covered in a simple navy tank top and a flowing, calf length, white skirt. "You look… amazing," he said, his breath coming out in a puff.

She looked at him incredulously for a moment. Then she smiled politely and said "Thank you."

Edward opened his car door for her and closed it afterward, walking around the car to get in the driver's seat. He started it up and pulled out onto the street with ease. It had been so long since he'd been near her that she was intoxicating, but it was a good feeling. He had missed feeling so affected by her.

Bella looked around the car for a few minutes. "Is this the same car you had in Phoenix?" she asked. He nodded. "Wow. You've really taken care of it."

"Volvos are good cars," he replied.

"I've heard some of the newer models can be a bit high maintenance as they get older," she said, quirking a brow at him.

"Some." He kept his eyes on the road, not talking to her much. He wasn't quite sure what to say or where to begin.

"Jasper's back," she said. "He got home a day early, so Alice is out with him for the night."

He didn't look at her as he said, "Alice mentioned he was back when I talked to her earlier… before I called you."

Bella felt like she was forcing the conversation. Edward wasn't really making an effort, so she quieted for a few minutes hoping he would open up a little more. If he didn't, this was going to be an awkward afternoon. When he parked the car outside of some warehouses Bella wondered where they were, but he told her before she could ask.

"These warehouses are supposed to have a lot of good furniture. I've never had a reason to shop here because I've never had my own place here." She just smiled. "Shall we?" he asked.

Bella nodded and walked with Edward into the first warehouse. They walked through the first floor commenting on this piece and that piece. None of it really stood out as Edward yet though. "How big is your apartment?" she asked.

"A little bigger than the one I had in Phoenix. I actually have a guest room in this one. I might turn it into a study/library though."

"It sounds nice. I look forward to seeing it when we all come over Wednesday."

"You can see it tonight," he offered. "If you want to that is."

She smiled and moved on to the next area of furniture without giving him an answer. "What do you still need to get?"

"I'm thinking about getting a new bed or at least a frame. Last time I just had the box-spring and mattress set up on the floor."

"I remember," Bella said quietly.

Edward moved on. "I need a new desk, a couch, and some chairs. I still have an entertainment center for my TV and I moved all my shelves and cases for my music and books. Dad said he and Mom would get me a dining room set, so I don't suppose I need that right now." He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he noticed Bella smiling at him. "What?"

"You pretty much need everything," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I do need a lot of the basics." He looked at her. "Help me?" Then he put his hands together and kneeled on the floor dramatically. "Please," he begged.

"Get up," she insisted. "You're embarrassing me."

He shook his head. "Say you'll help me."

Sighing, she relented. "Fine." She put her hand on his arm and tugged. "Now get up."

He stood with a proud smile. "Let's check out the upstairs," he said, pointing to the stairs.

Bella followed him upstairs, her eyes widening at how much stuff was housed in one building. "All this stuff is amazing. A lot of it looks to be antique even."

Smiling he paused at a fine oak desk. "What do you think of this?" he asked, looking over the piece.

She came over to stand with him and inspect the desk. "It looks great," she said, opening and closing a few drawers. "But do you like it?" His silence and reverence as he ran his hand over the wood said it all. "Buy it," she said. He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she said "You're already in love with it."

He smiled again. "I'm amazed that you can still read me like a book."

Blushing, she moved on to look at other furniture. She stopped at a four poster mahogany bed with a canopy against the far wall. Somehow this bed called to her. There was just something about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Edward came to stand behind her. "Did you find something you like?" he whispered in her ear. She jumped a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said apologetically, reaching out to rub her arm.

"Edward," she said softly, his name a prayer on her lips.

His eyes met hers and in that moment there was no one else. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers carefully. It didn't take him long to deepen the kiss, his teeth gently nibbling at her lips until she opened for him. Then his tongue slid inside and stroked hers, playing with it tenderly. He maneuvered them until Bella was sitting on the end of the bed and he was standing between her legs.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands weaving into his hair so that she was holding him to her. "Mmm… Edward…" she gasped, pulling at his hair.

He held her to him, his hands grasping her ass and pulling her closer until there was nothing between them but clothes. "God Bella!"

Bella wasn't thinking clearly. Her mind was fogged. That was the only explanation for why she laid back on the bed, pulling Edward on top of her. The position was awkward, but she could definitely feel his arousal pressing against her. When breathing finally became an issue Edward just moved his mouth to her shoulder, her neck, anywhere he could kiss and bite gently. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy.

Only when Bella opened her eyes and remembered where they were did she push at his shoulders. He didn't stop at first so she had to push more insistently. Then he pulled back slightly, just enough to look at her. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked seriously.

"No," she said frankly. He moved to resume his earlier actions, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him. "But we need to stop." He arched a brow in question and she responded "Look around, Edward. We're in a public place."

"You're right," he said seriously, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I never should have done that." He wouldn't even look at her for fear she would see the shame in his eyes, and the pain.

"Hey," she said quietly, drawing his attention back to her by grasping his hand with hers. "I'd just rather that our first time together not be in a furniture warehouse," she told him.

He looked at her for a moment, gauging her seriousness. "So… you still want to be with me after everything?"

She bit her lip nervously, thinking before she spoke. This was that moment, the moment she'd been waiting for all these years. "Edward, it's been six long years," she said seriously. He looked down, losing hope until she squeezed his hand. "But I never stopped loving you. I tried, but I couldn't. I'm still hopelessly, madly in love with you."

Looking into her eyes and hearing those words, he knew she was being serious. She wouldn't say them otherwise. He was foolish to let her go all those years ago, but maybe this was how it was supposed to be. They couldn't have been together six years ago. It would've gotten him into a world of trouble and probably destroyed their relationship. Now it was different though and he smiled broadly at her. "I'm still in love with you too," he confessed.

"We still need to talk though. We have a history, but we really don't know each other that well. Six years is a long time; time in which we've both changed."

He nodded. "As long as I have a chance…"

"You have a big chance," she said. "You still have my heart." She smiled up at him and then brought his palm to her lips for a chaste kiss.

"So, this bed, huh?" he asked with a devilish smirk. Her cheeks reddened immensely and she bit her lip. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, pulling her up from the bed and kissing her on the cheek. "How about we finish up here and grab a bite to eat before heading back to my apartment?"

Bella nodded and walked with him hand in hand through the warehouse and the next one until they had found everything Edward needed for his apartment. They even chose a dining room set which he would put on hold and tell his parents about. He talked to one of the sales associates and put all the items they'd chosen on hold. Over the next few days he would get the money in order and pay for the items, and then have them moved into his apartment, hopefully by Wednesday.

After they finished at the warehouses they headed back to Edward's apartment, stopping for some Chinese food on the way. When they finally got inside his apartment they sat on the floor and had a makeshift picnic in his dining room area. Despite the insane attraction they felt for each other and what had happened in the warehouse, they managed to eat dinner and catch up on the last 6 years.

"Are you enjoying college?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. I'm excited to be graduating next spring though. It'll be fun to get on to that next step in my life."

"I remember that feeling. I wanted desperately to get out of pre-med and just be in med school. What do you think you'll do next?"

"I'm not sure. I've thought about taking a few months to travel. I'm applying to grad schools for journalism and for education, depending on what I decide to do."

"Sounds like you've got some serious plans. Where are you applying for grad school?" Edward asked curiously.

"Washington State, Seattle U, NYU…" Bella looked at him for a moment. "NYU has the best journalism program, but there's no guarantee I'll get in."

"I'm sure you'll get in," he said, smiling at her. "You're very smart Bella."

She blushed slightly and took another bite of the Kung Pao Chicken. "What about you? You said you're doing your residency here. How long is that?"

"Seven years," he said, watching her reaction.

"Wow." She was quiet for a minute. "I never realized all that it took to become a doctor."

"I am a doctor. It just takes a while to get seniority and to become an attending in a specialty."

"What's your specialty?"

"I'm not specializing," he said. "I'm just staying a general practitioner. I'll let the other guys specialize and take most of the glory." His tone was content, no bitterness whatsoever.

"These days there are so many people becoming doctors for the money, going into the specialties that will bring them that money," Bella said thoughtfully. "It's nice to hear that you just want to practice and help people."

"Did you expect anything else?" he asked curiously.

"No, because you're a good doctor and a good man," she told him. "I don't know if I ever thanked you… but you really saved me."

"I'm just glad you let me help you." She smiled at him and he looked at their now empty food cartons. "You done?" She nodded and he stood, picking up their trash before walking into the kitchen to throw it away.

"Maybe I should go," Bella said, meeting Edward in the kitchen and looking at the time. "It's getting late and I'm sure you have to work tomorrow."

"Actually I'm off until five. I'm going in for the night shift in the ER, but until then I'm free." He smiled, his face full of hope. "Stay?"

She nodded and followed him into his bedroom slowly. He kissed her again, standing at the foot of his bed. The kiss was soft and gentle, neither moving to deepen it just yet. Edward slowly pulled her down onto the bed with him, continuing to kiss her softly as his hands explored her body. He made no move to take her clothes off, but his hands were venturing beneath the hem of her shirt to caress the soft skin there.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured.

"Mmm…" Bella mumbled.

He continued to kiss her for a few more minutes and then he slowed down and just ran his hand up and down her arm. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Umm…" She was having trouble thinking after kissing him like that. "Not really," she finally answered. "I don't think I could focus on it right now."

A soft chuckle left his lips, rumbling from his chest. "Do my kisses distract you?" he asked, pride taking over him.

She just nodded quietly and he leaned in to kiss her again, this time letting his tongue slide between her lips to toy with hers. When she started moaning and pressing her body closer he pulled back. "What's wrong?" she pouted, desire clouding her mind.

Edward hesitated. He wasn't sure how she would take his confession and he didn't want to come off as a coward. "I don't want to rush into things."

"Oh." She wasn't sure what to make of that. "I thought you wanted to…" She hesitated saying the word, edging ever closer to admitting that she was still a virgin.

"I do," he said. "You have no idea how much I want to make love to you, Bella, but I just don't want to screw things up by moving too fast."

"Okay…" she said slowly.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously, unsure of what to say or do. He'd never hesitated with someone like this. Maybe it was the fact that he had known her at fifteen and been attracted to her then too. "I don't know what it is. I've never felt like this before and I want this to work."

"So do I, but I thought… after what happened in the warehouse…"

"I know," he said, running his hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry. I want to make love to you, but maybe we should wait."

"Umm… okay. I guess," she said, not managing to be very articulate. "If you think that's best," she added, trying to figure him out. Bella had been under the impression that men had a one-track mind. Maybe she was wrong though, or maybe Edward didn't want her that way.

He could see the wheels turning in her head and he desperately wanted to reassure her, but he also thought it was best to wait for a little while. For lack of another way to reassure her that he desired her, he leaned in and kissed her again, all passion and heat. This time he pulled her body close to his as he kissed her.

The kissing continued for several minutes, one movement leading into the next. She was stunned at how well he could kiss and she pushed aside the thought about how he got so good. Maybe he was just a natural. All she could do was cling to him for support as he kissed her senseless.

"I have always wanted you, Bella, and I always will. Don't ever doubt that."

She nodded dumbly, unable to form words right then.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead then pulled back. "Do you want a shirt to sleep in?"

Bella smiled and nodded again, watching Edward stand to get her a tee shirt from one of the boxes. He brought it back, handing it to her without saying a word. Then he stood and walked off to the bathroom, leaving her alone in the bedroom. For a minute she laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she wondered what the hell was going on. She heard him stirring in the bathroom and she quickly stood and started changing.

Her naked back was to him when she heard him come back into the bathroom. She heard him stop too and she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to peek at him. The look she saw on his face pushed aside any doubt she had that he didn't want her. That look was full of ravenous, deep hunger. She licked her lips, instantly feeling her desire for him grow.

"Bella," he breathed.

"See something you like?" she teased, throwing back the words he'd said to her in the store just before their little incident.

"God yes…" he groaned.

"Edward…" she whispered, slowly turning around so he could see the rest of her naked form. His eyes roamed over the front of her body slowly, taking in every inch of it with his hungry gaze. "I want you to be my first."

Those words were all it took for Edward's eyes to snap up to hers. Her words softened his resolve. How could he deny her this? She wanted him. She was practically begging him. The thought alone of her begging him instantly made him harder because there was no way he couldn't be turned on by her.

When she started walking slowly towards him he realized he still hadn't responded to her admission. She hesitated in front of him, within reach but mere inches away from his skin. "I waited for you. I always wanted it to be you."

"Oh, my sweetheart," Edward murmured, cupping her face in his hands. "I had no idea… if I had known I would have looked for you sooner."

"It's okay," Bella whispered. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

He nodded and kissed her softly, running his hands up and down her smooth back until he met the rise of her perfect cheeks. "You're perfect," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed, pulling the covers aside so she could climb in first.

After taking off his boxers he waited for a moment before sliding into bed with her. She was smiling up at him as if she wasn't even scared or nervous, but he felt a hint of it deep inside himself so he knew she had to be feeling it too. Leaning in close he kissed her again and ran his hands over her body, exploring her curves. His hand slid down, moving between her thighs and then higher.

While his fingers parted her lips and slid inside he watched her face, how her eyes widened with surprise, how her mouth parted ever so slightly. Every little nuance was something he wanted to memorize because it was her first time and he was giving it to her. She was already wet, but he wanted to make sure that this would be as painless as possible for her.

"Lie back," he instructed.

She did as he said and laid on her back, instinctively parting her thighs for him. He kissed her lips softly and then moved down her body, sucking each nipple into his mouth briefly, kissing her belly button, nipping at each hip, and then moving his tongue the length of her labia. She jerked at the first feel of his tongue touching her there, but with a gentle hand on her abdomen she settled back down.

"I'm going to make you feel good, I promise."

Parting her lips with his fingers, Edward licked her slowly to let her adjust to his presence there. Then he moved his tongue inside of her, tasting the juices she was already producing. He wanted her to climax though. He wanted her to feel the height of pleasure before he brought her any pain, however small it might be.

After a few minutes Edward replaced his tongue with first one finger and then two, curving them inside of her. Bella was starting to moan softly and he was getting off on her pleasure, knowing that he was giving it to her. He continued to caress her insides with his fingers while he moved his mouth over her clit, sucking on it gently. Then he switched it up and rubbed her clit with his thumb while he lapped at her entrance. He continued switching it up every couple of minutes until he felt her walls begin to tighten around his fingers.

Then he went back to rubbing her clit with his thumb while he drank her juices. As she finished he wiped her juices from his mouth and crawled back up her body. He kissed her cheek softly and said "Be right back, sweetheart."

She didn't even have time to protest, or to miss him really. He was back in less than thirty seconds with a condom in hand. He tore the package and rolled it on. Then climbing back into bed with her, he positioned himself at her entrance. "Bella," he whispered. She looked at him and he slowly started to push inside of her.

Her body was wet and ready for him, but he still went slowly to make sure he didn't hurt her too much. She was still feeling the after effects of her climax, so her sense of pain was dulled. That didn't mean she wouldn't be sore tomorrow. He had to push the thought aside and focus on the task at hand. "So tight…" he groaned as he buried himself in her completely.

There he hesitated, pressing his lips to her neck and whispering sweet words to her. "Edward," she whispered. "I'm okay. You can move."

Sure enough, when he raised his head to look at her face she was smiling at him. He hesitantly started moving inside her, slowly pulling out and sliding back within her depths. She was so tight, felt so good that he wasn't sure he would last very long. He wanted to last though. He reached deep inside himself to find the self control he needed to bring her to the edge of bliss again.

They were both panting and moaning as they climbed closer and closer to their impending orgasms. Names and words of love were spoken and lost in the air as they reached the edge of the precipice. Teetering on the edge, they looked into one another's eyes and Edward pushed inside her one last time as they both leapt off that cliff. Their orgasms hit in a rush, hands grasping, mouths seeking, eyes fluttering.

When they both began to come down from their highs they were still quite euphoric. Edward quickly made another trip to the bathroom and discarded the condom before joining Bella in bed for the night. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he listened to her rhythmic breathing, falling into a peaceful sleep. Bella followed him soon after, dreaming happy dreams of her beloved.

Monday and Tuesday passed in a blur of work and a couple of secret rendezvous. Neither Bella nor Edward seemed willing to share the news of their bliss just yet. They were completely content in keeping their relationship under wraps for a little while longer. They were happy and they didn't want anyone else in on why. So when Wednesday finally came around everyone gathered at Edward's new apartment to help him settle in.

The mover's had brought the furniture and set most of it up. It was the guys' job to move the furniture around where the girls told them to and the girls' job to decorate the apartment. The bedroom was the one place that Edward said he would set up himself, not wanting anyone but himself and Bella in there. It was their new sanctuary of sorts.

After a lot of grunting from the guys and some whining from the girls, everything was somewhere and both Edward and Alice were happy with the end result. Alice was the decorator and the coordinator, so if she wasn't happy no one would be. Thank goodness Jasper was there to help rein her in a little. When everything was finally done the guys cracked open the beer and relaxed on the couch.

Bella called in the pizza, ordering what they had decided on only moments earlier. Alice and Rose were already sitting on the chairs in the living room and drinking the wine Alice had brought. A few minutes later Bella hung up the phone and grabbed a beer for herself before joining the others in the living room.

"And where am I supposed to sit?" she asked, hands on her hips for dramatic effect.

She shared a knowing look with Edward while Emmett laughed, Rose shrugged, Jasper looked at Alice, and Alice looked at Bella. Suddenly Edward just grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Bella squealed and squirmed briefly. Then she froze as she saw everyone's gaze fall on them.

Rose looked a little intrigued. Emmett had the ever present smile and twinkle in his eyes. Jasper was calm and collected, but Alice was staring at them with confusion and shock. Edward held tight to Bella, trying to keep her close to him for protection even though he knew he didn't need to protect her from Alice.

"What the hell?" Alice asked.

"Umm…" was all that came out of Bella's mouth.

"You suggested we get to know each other better," Edward said, attempting to turn the tables.

Everyone else was just watching like it was a car accident.

"Don't you dare turn this on me Edward! I said get to know each other better, not start sleeping with my roommate!"

She was livid, more so than Edward had seen her in… well, ever. Rose finally stood up and grabbed Emmett, leading him into the kitchen to give the others a little more privacy. Jasper followed suit knowing that he couldn't do anything at the moment either.

Bella tried to move off of Edward's lap. At first he wouldn't let her, but after she tried again he loosened his grip. Edward was taking the brunt of Alice's anger, much to his relief. He didn't want Alice turning on Bella.

"What's the problem Alice? You've never had a problem with who I've dated before?" he asked calmly.

"You've never dated my friends before," she protested. "And I don't want her to run away screaming. I don't want to lose my friend, my best friend."

"Alice, you're not going to lose me," Bella interjected quietly.

"How do you know he won't break your heart? Send you running for the hills?"

"He won't," Bella insisted. "Not this time."

"This time?" Alice asked, confusion written clearly on her face. "What do you mean this time?"

Edward squeezed Bella's hand and took this assault. "Bella and I knew each other before," he confessed.

"When? You haven't been up here to visit for years, not since before Bella moved up here…" Alice was trying to put the pieces together, but they just weren't fitting.

"Phoenix," Bella said. "That's where I lived before I moved to Forks. That's where I met Edward."

"But you were…"

"Fifteen," Bella finished. "Yeah. I was fifteen."

Alice turned to Edward again. "You didn't?"

"No, he didn't," Bella answered again, squeezing Edward's hand gently. "He was my doctor back in Phoenix and the reason I was able to get away from my mom and her boyfriend. He saved me, Alice. That's why I trust him. That's why I love him."

"Love…" Alice whispered. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Bella glanced at Edward. The cat was definitely out of the bag. "Alice, this really isn't any of your business," Edward said. "We've gone along with your questions up until now, but you need to stop." Alice started to say something else, but Edward cut her off. "Back off Alice."

It was then that the pizza guy chose to knock. Rose answered the door and gave him the cash while Emmett grabbed the pizza boxes. Jasper finally came back over and kneeled before Alice, allowing Bella and Edward an escape to the kitchen. "Let's eat some pizza, honey." She tried to protest, but he quieted her with a look. "Play nice now."

Everyone ate their pizza, mostly staying quiet for the duration. Alice and Jasper cut out early with Emmett and Rose following soon after, leaving the new couple alone in the newly furnished apartment. Edward kissed Bella's cheek softly and pulled her into a hug.

"I had no idea she'd flip like that," Bella said.

"I've never seen her react that way."

"Everyone knows now though…"

"That's good though. We don't have to sneak around anymore. You can stay the night and everyone will know that you're with me," he said.

"Hmm," she murmured, pretending to think about his words.

"Hmm?" he questioned. "Hmm?" He pulled her onto his lap again and started tickling her.

"Edward!" she squealed. "Edward! Stop!"

After a minute or two he stopped and allowed her to catch her breath. "Marry me?" he asked.

She froze. "Are you being serious?" He nodded. Bella remained very still on top of him on the couch as she thought about his question and the answer. This was unexpected, but she couldn't deny the way she felt about him. "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he asked, arching a brow.

She nodded now, a smile gracing her lips and brightening her face. "Yes, I'll marry you." She captured his lips in a soft kiss, sealing the deal. "But after I finish school," she insisted.

"Of course," he said, bringing her lips back down to his for another kiss.

Later that night as they lay in bed after making love they stared at the ceiling, wrapped in one another's limbs, Edward looked over at his fiancée. He'd never get used to hearing that, even in his head.

"Happy?" he asked, his tone suddenly sober.

Her fingers moved to run through the hair at his temple, slowly fingering his tresses. "Ecstatic," she replied.

A grin brightened his face and he leaned in to kiss her again. The world disappeared for them then. Nothing else mattered when they were together. All they wanted was to live their happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok. So Bella is 21 in this and Edward is about 9 years older than her. I don't know if I ever really state his age or not, so I thought I'd let you know. I know we all like a happy ending so I thought I'd give it to you. I wrote this 3 shot when I was going through a break up, so parts of it are emotionally tied to that. None of this stuff ever happened to me though. And while I did not say this after part I of this series, if you know of anyone that is being abused, encourage them to seek help and let them know that you support them. There are hotlines for domestic abuse 1.800. and the website www (dot) thehotline (dot) com. From my experience, most people don't speak out, whether its because they're afraid or don't know where to go or whatever the reason may be, they really just need the support and love of those around them. Thank you. :)

Also, thank you to my beta **VampireExtraordinaire** and to all my lovely readers & reviewers. I read every review and try to reply. Eventually I do. :) Thank you all! Oh & I posted links for Bella & Alice's dresses on my profile. I've added 2 pictures of the bed. Originally I was thinking a red canopy with it until I found these pictures (links on my profile).


	3. Part III The Big 30!

**III. The Big 3-0!**

Bella and Edward were in the midst of their happily ever after. They were blissful, reasonably successful, and very relaxed in their lives. Tonight was their seven year anniversary and instead of going out on the town and celebrating in some fancy way, Edward cooked a nice family dinner for his wife and kids. Their lives were busy and hectic with kids ages four and two scampered around.

Most of the time Bella was able to work from home, saving them from spending a ridiculous amount on daycare. She was happy to be a stay at home mom too. She never thought that this would be her life, married to her sweetheart and raising a family with him. It seemed too perfect, but it was her life and she was grateful for it.

After dinner Bella and Edward sat on the porch swing of their house and watched Lily, four, and Brendon, two, scamper around their front yard. They didn't have a white picket fence, but that was the only thing missing from the seemingly picture perfect family. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder, curling her legs up and under her body.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For all of this; I never imagined having a life like this."

"It's been seven years sweetheart. You should get used to being irrationally happy," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she said, watching Brendon chase Lily around the yard. "Everything is so perfect," she whispered.

"But? I know there's a but in there somewhere."

"But," she said, looking up at him briefly before her gaze went back to the children. "Sometimes I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop… like this perfect happiness isn't going to last."

Edward took a deep breath and pulled her more tightly against his side. His other hand reached out for hers, lacing their fingers together. "It'll last Bella. We'll last. Everything is going to be fine," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him once more.

"I promise," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. Every once in a while he had to reassure her of things. Sometimes it was tiresome, but he never let on that he felt that way. He knew that she had been through a lot as a child and that her need for reassurance might never go away, not completely. Although she needed it less and less these days.

Early on in their relationship, when they had been separated by the distance and their ambitions he had had to reassure her more. She was always afraid that he wouldn't wait for her to come back to him, that he would find something or someone better. He knew that wouldn't happen though. Even now he knew that Bella was the one for him, the love of his life.

His eyes followed her hand as it went to her barely swollen belly and rubbed it soothingly. He couldn't help the feeling he got in his heart at the sight of that small gesture. Both of their children were his pride and joy. He could no more choose a favorite child than he could a favorite arm. He loved them both as he loved their mother. Yet he still never tired of seeing her pregnant.

"I love it when you're pregnant," he whispered.

She just smiled as she watched Lily and Brendon plop down on the ground, panting like little puppies who had finally gotten tired of running around. "Looks like they're completely worn-out," she said.

He looked up then, tearing his eyes away from his beloved wife and looking at their children. "I guess its bedtime then. Do they need bathes tonight?"

Bella seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yeah, let's go ahead and do that tonight. They've been running around a lot today."

Edward kissed her temple and stood from the swing. He walked out to where his kids were now laying in the grass. When he got there they both looked up at him expectantly. Then they were suddenly giggling as he tickled them for a few seconds. When he stopped they were both panting again and he easily lifted one with each arm.

Bella opened the front door as Edward carried their children through. She followed him inside, watching him go into the bathroom while she went to grab their pajamas. He started the bathwater, having the kids brush their teeth while he filled the tub. They both turned to him eagerly when they finished.

"Bubble bath!" Lily said excitedly.

"Bubbles," Brendon repeated.

The father of two simply smiled at his kids as he helped them out of their clothes. He tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper and looked up at the doorway to find his wife watching him. Her eyes had a dreamy look in them and he was excitedly anticipating when he would have her alone tonight.

She set the pajamas on top of the toilet and kneeled beside the tub with him to turn the water off. "Okay, my darlings," Bella said sweetly.

They both giggled happily as a parent picked them up and put them in the warm, soapy water. Bella and Edward each took a kids loofah and started washing them. "Ducky," Brendon cooed as his mother scrubbed the dirt from his body.

"Yes, ducky," Bella cooed back.

"I've got a froggy," Lily said, splashing the water.

Edward had to wipe his face, but he was smiling through the sudsy water. This was one of Bella's favorite parts of the week; bathing the kids. It was something they did together and she enjoyed the time spent as a family doing something as simple as bathing. After they washed the kids' hair, they drained the tub and pulled them out.

They each took a towel and dried a child off, making noises with them as they did so. When both kids were dry they helped them into their pajamas. Bella took Brendon in her arms and Edward took Lily, and they carried them into the room they shared. Brendon had a small child's bed with railing to help prevent him from falling out. His bed was dressed up with Lightning McQueen bedding while Lily had The Little Mermaid. Her bed was a little bigger than Brendon's, but it still had railing on it as well.

The kids were tucked in, read a story, and kissed goodnight before Bella and Edward were able to sneak away. They went back out to the kitchen to clean up the last few dishes. When the kitchen was clean they headed to their bedroom, Bella stopping off to check on the kids along the way.

Edward waited for Bella in their room, going ahead and changing into a pair of boxers. He went into their bathroom and was brushing his teeth when she finally rejoined him, already changed into a new negligee. "And what's this?" he asked, eyeing the new lingerie appreciatively.

"Just new pajamas," she answered, as if it was no big deal.

"I see that," he said, moving behind her to nuzzle her neck. "It's very pretty…" he said. "And sexy," he added with a love nip at her shoulder.

"I'm glad you approve," she said, smiling as she patted his head. His arms snaked around her waist, his hands coming to rest on her baby bump. She smiled again as he rubbed that little bump.

"So little," he murmured. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby in a few months.

"You better get ready. He'll be here before you know it," she half joked.

He kissed her shoulder again and continued to hold her while she went through her pre-bed ritual. He was completely enraptured by the small bump in her abdomen under his hands that he didn't even realize she was finished. She watched him in the mirror for a minute, a smile softening her face. Then she moved her hands over his on her belly.

"Another little boy," she whispered.

"Mmm…" he mumbled.

"I was thinking of naming him 'Edward'," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment.

His eyes moved up to hers in the mirror. "Really? You want to name him after me?" Bella just nodded and Edward smiled as he looked down at their hands again. "Little Edward," he murmured.

Bella smiled and laced her fingers with his. "Come on, honey. Let's go to bed."

Edward followed his wife to bed, sliding in and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you so much," he said earnestly.

"I know baby."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked, his earlier words echoing in her mind.

"For everything; the kids, marrying me, this life. You are my world, Bella."

"Edward…" she started, but she didn't know what to say.

He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss, deepening it after a moment. Emotions were running on high as they quickly divested one another of their clothes. Her hand found its way to his hardening cock and she started to pump him slowly. "Oh God…" he gasped, losing his focus to kiss her.

"Lay back," she instructed and he did as she said. She was lying on her side next to him, stroking his erection as he gasped and groaned. The feeling of him growing impossibly harder in her hand was one that she enjoyed very much. The only thing she liked more was the feel of him hardening in her mouth. She could feel herself getting wetter at the mere thought of it.

His eyes were closed as he let himself just feel what she was doing to him. Not only could he feel the confidence that had grown in her over time, but the gentleness that was simply her as well. She was unique and his perfect match. No other woman made him feel the way she did and he didn't want anyone else for as long as he lived.

"Watch me," she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his lobe for a second afterward.

He opened his eyes and looked down, groaning at the sight of her hand enveloping his cock. "Oh my… Bella…" he moaned, trying to stave off his orgasm. "I'm close," he told her. "If you don't stop…"

Right before his eyes she not only stopped stroking him, but replaced her hand with her mouth. All he could do was groan and watch as she took him into her mouth. He was so close and feeling her warm little mouth surround him was bliss. Her soft pink lips moved up and down on his rod, taking him in as far as she could and swallowing around him then pulling back to the tip. She'd swipe her tongue around the tip, playing with the spot on the underside that she knew drove him wild.

"Shit! Damn! Fucking…" he cut off his rather loud expletives with a pillow over his face as he came in her mouth.

She managed to swallow almost everything, licking him clean of the rest. Then she crawled back up to lay next to him, pulling the pillow away from his face. "Don't worry, babe. They're sound sleepers," she said with a smirk.

"You're unbelievable." He looked at her and smiled, fully satiated.

"I try," she said proudly, cuddling with him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her temple and they pulled the covers up, settling in for the night.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Happy anniversary, Edward."

As the days after their anniversary passed by Bella's thirtieth birthday neared and although she did not mention it Edward was still thinking about it. Any good husband would remember his wife's birthday, especially after seven years of marriage, even if she wasn't a big fan of her birthday. For whatever reason, getting older always peeved Bella and she never really explained why.

Edward mostly left it alone, but this year was special. Bella was going to be thirty and that was a big deal in and of itself, so he had a little something up his sleeve. Of course he wasn't going to be able to pull it off on his own, so Alice was in on it with him. They were planning a small party for family and close friends at one of Bella's favorite restaurants in Seattle.

Being a doctor had gained Edward some connections and he was able to arrange to have the restaurant open for them alone on the night of Bella's birthday bash. Alice had been a doll and sent out invitations as well as worked on the decorations. They were keeping it simple and Edward had seen everything to give his final approval before letting Alice go hog wild.

Now only a few days stood between them and the big event and Edward was getting nervous. He hoped Bella would like it. He knew she had a tendency to dislike parties thrown in her honor, but he wanted to do something special for her for the big 3-0 and a party had seemed like a good idea at the time. Doubts were creeping in now that the details had been finalized though. Everything was set; all that was left to do was wait.

"Everything okay, honey?" Bella asked the day before her birthday.

Edward just looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, of course," he said, clearing his throat. He'd been staring off into space, thinking about the party and his surprise gift for Bella. He really hoped she would like it. No one, not even Alice, knew what his present was for her this year and he was waiting to reveal it at the party.

"You seem a little distracted today," she said, walking over to where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Just thinking about a patient," he lied smoothly.

"Mmm, everything okay at work?"

"Mhm. It's fine. I was just thinking about a different course of action for a case. It might be better, but it's more experimental." He really did have a case like that. It just wasn't what was on his mind at the moment.

"Oh, okay," she said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing. You always do."

"Thank you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap so he could hold her properly.

She nuzzled against him and sighed contentedly as he started rubbing her belly again. "Oh!" she squealed.

His eyes widened in alarm. "You okay?" he asked, worry creasing his brow.

"Fine. He just moved is all." His face brightened and his hand slid under her shirt to rest on her bare belly. He was still as he tried to feel the baby move. "I don't know if you can feel him yet baby. He's been moving a lot though. It feels like he's just turning. I think he's going to be a handful," she said with a smile.

Her hand came to rest with his on her stomach as they both continued to caress it for a few more minutes. "It never ceases to amaze me…" he murmured.

"What's that?"

"The tiny life that we make, that grows inside of you for nine months," he said quietly. "It's completely baffling to me."

"You're a doctor Edward," she teased. "And a father of two. How does this baffle you?"

"It just… it's amazing and new every time."

She smiled sweetly and kissed him full on the lips. "I know what you mean, honey."

He held her for a little longer before she wiggled and he looked up at her. "Do you want to go?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

"Well…" she began slowly. "I kinda need to pee," she said, squirming again.

"Oh," he said, blushing and letting her go.

"It's okay Edward. The baby just pushes on my bladder. You should know the drill by now." She kissed him softly on the cheek as she rose and went to the bathroom. Not three minutes later she was back in the kitchen with him. "Is there anything you want to do today while Alice has the kids?"

"Mmm… I can think of a few things," he said, his eyes darkening almost imperceptibly, but Bella noticed. She always noticed those things about Edward.

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"And what makes you think that I want to do that?"

"You don't?" he asked, suddenly worried.

She smiled and bit back her laughter. "Oh honey…" she cooed, coming to soothe his temporarily bruised ego. "I was only kidding. You should know by now that six months in I get _really_ tired _and_ horny." She gave him a devilish smirk and a wink as she straddled his lap in the chair where he sat.

"I seem to recall that with the last two pregnancies now that I think about it."

Bella nodded and ground herself against him, feeling him hardening beneath her. "I always want you, Edward," she whispered against his lips.

They kissed for a long moment, Edward's hands moving to caress Bella's swollen breasts. "I want you too," he whispered. "Always."

A few minutes later and their clothes were strewn on the kitchen floor. Bella gazed into her husband's loving eyes as she sank down on to his erection, moaning in pleasure as he filled her up. His hands slid over her body, touching everything he could. He massaged her breasts and then bent down to kiss and suck them, only serving to make her moan and squirm above him.

"God Bella…" he gasped. "You make me feel…"

"Tell me."

"Like a teenager. Like I can't get enough of you. It's _never _enough." He groaned as she swiveled her hips and he moved his hand between her legs. "I always want more of you," he said as his hand settled in her curls, his fingers finding the bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge. "Come for Bella," he requested as he pressed firmly on her clit.

She screamed in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her, her muscles contracting around him. Coming back down to Earth, she felt him still hard inside of her. She smiled. "Waiting for something?"

He grinned. "I want to feel you come again," he said.

"I think I can do that," she said, moaning as she raised herself off of him and sank back down. He gripped her hips and hissed in pleasure. "Do you like that?" she asked.

He glared at her. "You know what I like," he ground out.

"Then show me," she demanded.

Without a second thought he stood, holding her in his arms. He set her down on the kitchen table, telling her to lay back. She acquiesced and he pulled her hips to the edge of the table as he started pounding into her. "Bella… Oh God! So close…"

She moaned and opened her eyes to watch him. He was shiny with sweat, pounding into her relentlessly, but she loved every second of it. "That's it baby. I'm so close. Just a little… more…"

Her hands moved to grab her breasts, pinching her nipples as she moaned again and said, "Watch me." His eyes locked with hers as she moaned his name reverently. "Edward," she gasped. "Mmmm…"

One of her hands snaked down and she pinched her clit, sending her spiraling into her second climax and pulling him with her. He grunted and thrust into her a couple more times as he released inside of her. Not bothering to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed against her, careful of the baby, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath.

She ran her hands through his hair, whispering how much she loved him. When they finally came down from their mutual highs, Edward pulled out of her and helped her to her feet. Still naked, he knelt on the floor and kissed her swollen tummy. "I love you," he murmured. "And your mommy," he said, looking up at her with glazed eyes.

"We love you too," she said, blushing slightly and running her fingers through his hair. "I'd better go pick up Lily and Brendon. I'm sure they're driving Alice and Jazz crazy by now."

"Nah. I bet they're having fun with their cousins."

Bella just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but…"

"You miss them," he finished.

She nodded again.

"I know. I do too. It's good for them to go spend time over there though and you know they love it." He stood and hugged her close.

"I know, I know."

He leaned down and kissed her, trying to soothe away her concern. "They're still our babies, Bella. Nothing is every going to change that."

She tried to push her insecurities away, but she couldn't help the incessant fear that something bad was coming. Instead of letting Edward in on this though she just forced a smile and hugged him, burying her face in his chest because she knew he'd be able to read the expression in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella," he said, kissing the top of her head. "We're happy and we're going to be happy for many years more. We have a beautiful family, two wonderful kids and a third on the way. You have nothing to worry about."

Maybe he was right. She knew that their life was pretty perfect, but things always felt that way before they fell apart and she couldn't help but feel that way. "Is it okay if I head over there anyway?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he sighed with a smile. "Go catch up with Alice while you watch the kids. I'm sure Alice would love to talk with you since you've been spending more time here in the last few months."

She smiled and kissed him quickly as she stepped away from him to pick up her clothes. Bella dressed in a hurry, trying not to watch as Edward dressed too. It would be so easy to stay naked with him for a little while longer, but she _really_ wanted to get over to Alice's.

Less than an hour later Bella was sitting in Alice's kitchen chatting away aimlessly with her as she glanced out of the sliding glass door into the yard and watched Lily and Brendon play with Michael and Christine. All four of the kids seemed to be having a blast as they played on the mini playground set up in the backyard. Being older, Lily and Michael helped Brendon and Christine by pushing them on the swing and climbing the ladder. It was very sweet.

"What does Lily think of having a new little brother or sister soon?" Alice asked, pulling Bella out of her reverie.

"She's excited. She was only 2 when we had Brendon, so she'll be able to do more this time."

"Have you guys found out the sex of the baby?"

"Not yet, but we think it's a boy."

"Exciting! Have you picked out a name yet then?"

"I want to name him Edward," Bella said with a smile.

Alice grinned brightly. "What does Edward think of that?"

"He was surprised at first, but he's thrilled. Neither of us ever expected to be here, to be this happy…" Bella said, trailing off.

Alice just nodded. "Jasper and I are trying for a third as well," Alice informed Bella.

"Really? That's great!"

Alice smiled and nodded again. "We're really excited, so hopefully we'll be announcing it soon."

"I'm so happy for you Alice," Bella said, sipping her lemonade and smiling at her sister-in-law and best friend.

"Thank you."

They were both quiet for a few minutes before Bella squeaked in surprised and rubbed her belly. Alice's eyes shot up in alarm, but Bella spoke before she could ask. "It's fine. This one is just a mover."

Alice smiled at that. "Christine was a mover too."

"I call him my little nudger," Bella said affectionately.

A giggled escaped Alice. "That's so cute. Has Edward heard you call him that?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he usually just rolls his eyes at the endearment. We've taken to calling the baby Little Edward too though."

"And what about Brendon? Does he understand that there's going to be a new baby in the house soon?"

"I think so. He knows that Mommy is carrying a new baby and he rubs my tummy just like Edward does. Lily rubs the baby too. I have a feeling Brendon gets part of it, but he'll be surprised when we bring the baby home."

"I'm sure he'll be a good big brother though."

"Yeah, he's a good little boy."

"So, any big plans for tomorrow?" Alice asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"No." Bella said flatly.

"No?" Alice queried. Bella shook her head. "It's your thirtieth though. You should do something."

"Alice, I'm turning thirty. It's just another birthday to me and you know how my birthdays usually turn out when I try celebrating."

Alice huffed. "Bella, you're just being superstitious. Nothing is going to happen tomorrow."

"Don't jinx it Alice." Bella gave her a warning glare.

Putting her hands up in mock surrender Alice gave in. "Fine, fine."

"I'm just going to have a nice, quiet evening at home with Edward and the kids," Bella said contentedly.

_Yeah, that's what you think, _Alice thought.

"And Alice," Bella said.

"Hmm?" Alice replied, turning to Bella.

"Don't try anything tomorrow."

"I wouldn't dare," Alice said innocently.

Bella studied her for a minute, but pushed her suspicions aside. Alice wouldn't have planned a party this year. Bella had told her explicitly that she did not want to celebrate her thirtieth birthday.

About an hour later Bella pulled up in her own driveway, taking the kids out of their car seats. She carried Brendon, who had fallen asleep on the short drive, inside. The moment she walked through the front door she could smell dinner cooking and she smiled. _He cooked,_ she thought. As she entered the kitchen with Brendon in her arms and Lily by her side she watched Edward move around until he noticed they were there.

Lily ran into his arms and he kissed her sweetly. "Hi there Peanut," he said cheerfully. Then he walked over and kissed Bella softly on the lips and eyed Brendon. "I take it he fell asleep in the car again, huh?"

She just nodded at him. "What are you cooking?"

"Dinner," he retorted.

Rolling her eyes she set her bag down and moved to take Brendon to his room. Edward watched her go. She came back a moment later and tried to discover what Edward was cooking for dinner.

"Ah, ah, ah," he tsked her.

"What? I can't look through my own kitchen now?"

"Not when I'm surprising you."

"Edward," she almost whined. "You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah, well, we've had a few, haven't we?"

She eyed him carefully. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Lily, honey, how would you like some chicken tenders and green beans?" Bella asked, turning her attention to her four year old.

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, please" as she climbed into her chair at the kitchen table.

Bella moved around, microwaving the left over green beans and some chicken tenders for Lily's dinner. She also pulled out some fruit to make it a well rounded meal. She poured Lily a glass of milk, set it and her plate in front of her, allowing her to eat her dinner.

A short while later Lily was done with dinner and Bella was helping her into her pajamas and tucking her into bed. She kissed her goodnight and turned on her sleepy music before returning to Edward in their kitchen. When she returned she saw him plating out their dinner.

"Chicken Parmesan?" she asked, knowing it by sight and smell. It was her favorite. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to cook my wife dinner?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. "No, but you don't usually cook my _favorite_. What do you have up your sleeve?" she asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Not a thing." He was playing smooth and charming and while Bella didn't completely believe him, she let it slide.

"Okay…" she said hesitantly, watching him pour two glasses of sparkling grape juice. She smiled as he brought their dinner and drinks over to the table, sitting beside her. "You're sweet," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "A toast," he said, raising his glass. She raised hers and listened. "To a beautiful woman, a wonderful wife and mother, and to the next thirty years, may you only get better with age."

She bit her lip nervously as they clinked glasses. She sipped the juice slowly and tried the chicken. "It's wonderful," she said between bites, trying to give him her best smile.

Not much conversation passed during the meal. They smiled and would occasionally say something, but mostly they ate in a somewhat comfortable silence. Bella was deep in thought about her thirtieth birthday and Edward knew that there was something on her mind. However, he also knew that she would tell him given time, so he let her have time.

That night they made love again, slow and steady as they locked eyes and climaxed in unison. There was nothing more beautiful than two lovers joined together in love, simultaneously bringing each other exquisite pleasure. They kissed softly and held the other as they quietly fell asleep in each other's arms.

When the sun rose and peaked through the curtains of their bedroom window, Bella groaned in displeasure. Edward awoke when he felt her squirm and he heard her groan. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her shoulder carefully. "What's wrong love?" he asked, worry lacing his tone.

She could feel his concern for her. They both knew that she'd been keeping her thoughts to herself lately. "It's nothing," she lied, trying appease him.

He squeezed her again, pulling her back into his chest. "It's not 'nothing' Bella. I know something is on your mind. I just wish you'd talk to me about it."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as she mumbled "It's my birthday."

"What?"

"It's my birthday," she said a little more clearly.

"Yeah, I caught that, but what's wrong with it being your birthday?"

"I'm thirty," she groaned, turning over to look at him seriously. He didn't seem to understand. "I'm thirty years old. I was fifteen when we met. How do you think it makes me feel that I'm fifteen years older than when you were first attracted to me?"

His eyes widened in alarm and understanding. "Bella…" he began, but he was so flabbergasted that it took him a minute to compose himself. "Do you really think that I was attracted to you _because_ you were fifteen?" he asked, real worry entering his voice.

She just sat there, staring at him as they sat in bed. She looked down and fiddled with the sheet that she was holding to her naked body.

"Bella, baby…" he said scooting closer to her and raising her chin so she was looking at him. "It wasn't your youthful appearance that made me fall in love with you. That wasn't even what attracted me to you. I fell in love with you, with the strong, capable, young woman you were at fifteen and the independent, gorgeous woman you grew into. I fell in love with your personality, not your looks. You're the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, my soul mate because you give as good as you get, because you don't let me get away with shit, because you love me not for the man I am, but the man I _can_ be. I love you for all of these reasons and so much more."

Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over as he held her gaze during his little speech. Staring into his loving eyes, she knew that she had been a fool to think that he would discard her because she was getting older. With that thought the tears spilled down her cheeks and she tried to fight back the onslaught of tears and sobs that wracked her small body.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere," he soothed. He rubbed her back peacefully, trying to calm her down.

Eventually she calmed and pulled back to look at him. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I should have known better. I was such a fool…" she trailed off, continuing to sniffle and wipe the last few tears away.

"Yes, you were, but its okay. Sometimes I wonder at how such a gorgeous woman could love me."

Her eyes widened. "I do love you, Edward," she assured him. "So, so much."

"I know baby. I know," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly. The kiss quickly deepened and they set about reassuring each other of the magnificent love they shared with gentle touches, soft kisses, and tender lovemaking.

Edward entered her slowly, working towards their pleasure with gentle, loving strokes. She held onto his shoulders firmly as he thrust into her again and again. He was keeping an almost excruciating pace, but she loved every second of it. They kept up the languid pace as their impending climax neared ever closer. Even on the edge of their release they managed to keep up the uncharacteristic calm of this lovemaking. When their orgasms finally hit they rolled over them, causing them to cry out collectively.

"Happy birthday, Bella," he whispered, leaning in to her to kiss her softly.

"Thank you," she murmured in return.

That evening Edward successfully convinced Bell to go out with him. He drove her to her favorite restaurant and showed her inside, Lily and Brendon each holding a parent's hand. When she first stepped inside her forehead crinkled in confusion. "Edward…" she started to ask him what was going on, but suddenly everyone came out singing "Surprise!" much to Bella's dismay.

The first thing that happened was Bella's hand coming up to cover her mouth. Then her eyes raked the room, taking in all of her family and her closest friends. Even Charlie managed to make an appearance. "How did you…" she asked, looking to Edward.

He was delighted that he had surprised her and that she wasn't angry with him. His grin was charming and his eyes crinkled pleasantly in his happiness over her surprise. Leaning in he kissed her chastely on the cheek and whispered "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Alice moved swiftly to stand before the birthday girl, giving her a big hug and whisking her off to greet the guests. "I should've known you were planning something when I talked to you yesterday," Bella scolded.

"Now, now, don't be angry. It was Edward's idea to do something special for the big day and from the looks of it you really are surprised and even a little happy."

Bella smiled. "I_ am_ happy. Today has been really great and the party…" She glanced around at everything. "You've outdone yourself Alice. Thank you."

Alice stopped in her tracks and looked at Bella hesitantly. Then she said, "You're welcome."

After being dragged around from one person to the next and being wished a happy birthday she finally managed to get Alice to let her sit down for a minute. Just as she found a seat and a piece of delicious chocolate cake Emmett appeared behind her, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Emmett!" she scolded. "Don't you know better than to antagonize a pregnant woman while she's eating?" She glared at him for a minute, but his child like grin quickly softened her resolve. "You're incorrigible."

"Yep, but you love me anyway."

"Remind me of why again," she teased.

"Because I'm a great guy and I don't throw you surprise parties."

"No, you just come to them."

"Like I'd miss it," he scoffed, taking a seat beside her. "Besides if I did you know that I'd be up against the wrath of Alice and that's no small thing."

"Excuses, excuses," Bella teased before grinning back at Emmett. "How have you been? It's been a while since Edward and I have seen you and Rose."

"We're good, keeping busy. She got a new modeling gig that she's psyched about and I'm still coaching the high school football team."

"Sounds good. I'm happy for her and the modeling thing. She was practically born for it."

"Yeah," he said with a shrug.

"Everything okay?"

"We're great. We have a good marriage; we're happy, in love, and successful. I should be good with all of that, right?"

"Umm… it sounds good, but it also sounds like you want something more…" Bella paused. "Like a baby?" she puzzled. He looked up and met her gaze. "There's no shame in admitting that you want a family with her. You just have to find the time to manage it all. It can be difficult, but it's also worth it if it's something you really want."

"Bells, you're too good to be true. Edward is a lucky man."

Bella leaned over to give him a hug, laying her head on his shoulder as she rested for a minute. "Rose is a lucky woman to have you too," she told him, kissing him on the cheek softly.

Just then a throat cleared behind them and they both looked to see who it was. "Trying to steal my wife, Em?" Edward accused evenly.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender while Bella looked between the two of them, finally breaking out in laughter as she caught a glint in Edward's eyes. "Damn, Edward. Don't scare a man!" Emmett wheezed.

"Maybe you should be snuggling with your own wife then," Edward shot back.

"But your wife is so sweet and comfy," Emmett teased.

"I know. That's why she's mine."

"Oh? So that's why you married me, eh? Because I'm sweet and comfy? Hmm?"

"Yep, pretty much," Edward said with a grin as Bella stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his hands around her waist too, holding her close.

Bella just rolled her eyes at her husband. "You're full of shit." She grinned and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"I love you," he said enchantingly.

"Mhmm," she murmured against his lips, sighing contentedly as she eased back down on her feet and hugged him close. When she turned back to the table Emmett was gone. "I think you scared him away," she accused.

"He'll live," he chuckled.

"Thanks for the party," she whispered against his chest.

"What's that?" he asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

She pulled back to look into his eyes as she spoke. "Thank you for the party. It's wonderful."

"Is that so?" he queried. She nodded silently. "So you like parties now, is that it?"

"No, I just like this party," she said playfully.

"Ah, I see."

"Big difference."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I think we better rejoin the fabulous party you like so much," he said, tugging her back to their friends and family.

She pouted playfully, but followed him and put on a smile as she greeted and chatted with everyone. Before long the kids were asleep in a few of the booths and the parents were starting to wind down the party.

Edward grabbed a glass and clinked a fork to it. "I'd like to make a toast," he said, raising his glass as everyone grabbed one from the waiting trays that the caterers were holding.

"To the birthday girl. We all know that thirty is a big deal," he teased. "But she's wearing it remarkably well." Bella smiled up at him as he continued. "She's given me so much happiness and I can only hope to return the favor in the years ahead. So, without further ado I would like to present my lovely wife with her birthday present."

It was then that Edward pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Bella. Everyone watched as Bella eyed the key. "I don't get it. What does this go to?" she asked, confusion clearly written on her features.

Edward just smiled at her and moved to the side so that he could pull the cover from the picture behind him. It was a house with a big yard surrounded by trees, that and much more. He watched as she looked from the key to Edward to the picture and finally back to him.

"Edward?"

"It's the key to a new house," he said delightfully. "Our new house, in Forks."

She was quiet for a few seconds before understanding dawned on her. "You bought us a new house?"

He nodded and gave her a smile, waiting for her to take in the big news.

"Oh Edward…" she said softly, taking the few steps to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is wonderful. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she practically squealed with excitement.

Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses in congratulations while the happy couple kissed. They quickly broke the kiss and started giving thanks to their guests as people came up to say goodnight. Of course Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie stayed behind to help clean up and talk a little more.

Charlie came up to give Bella a hug, telling her "It'll be so nice to have you and the kids nearby."

Bella smiled at her dad. "It will. I know the kids miss their grandpa and I miss you too."

He just blushed and fumbled with his words. Charlie was never good with emotions, so he hugged Bella again and mumbled, "I miss you too" into her hair.

"So… have you seen it?" Bella asked, excitement entering her voice.

"Erm… no, but I think Carlisle has. I think it's closer to them than it is to me, but you know how close everything is in Forks," he said with a shrug.

She nodded and said "Yeah. I'm really excited though. I'll have to talk to Edward about when we're moving and stuff though. I really had no idea he had this planned. We had talked about moving to Forks, but I didn't think it'd happen for a few more years."

"He's a good guy, Bells. I'm really glad you have him."

"Thanks Dad."

After helping with the cleaning and gathering of presents everyone parted ways. Carlisle and Esme went with Alice and Jasper, and Charlie followed Bella and Edward. Charlie would be driving home the next day as would Carlisle and Esme, knowing that they would see their children again soon.

As Bella crawled into bed with Edward that night she thought about the evening. Everything had been so perfect. It was great to see everyone and spend time with them. Maybe she really was coming around to the idea of parties. She really did enjoy this one at any rate. Part of that was thanks to Edward though. When she was with him she generally had a good time.

"So…" she began whispering to him as he held her, one hand automatically rubbing the small baby bump.

"So…" he repeated, looking into her eyes.

"When are we moving?"

"Well, I think we should move before the baby comes and before winter hits. I already have a job lined up at the hospital in Forks. I'll be taking Carlisle's position since he's retiring in the next few weeks. So, we could move next month if that's not too soon for you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," he guaranteed her.

She kissed him firmly, smiling against his lips. "You have no idea how much I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I have an idea of how much _I_ love _you_, though."

"Oh? How much?"

"More than words can ever say, sweetheart."

"Tell me about the house," she pleaded, excitement still evident in her voice.

"It's really great and I think you'll love it. It doesn't have a white picket fence or anything," he joked. "But it does have five bedrooms, one for each of the kids and a guest room as well as the master suite. We'll have a dining room and a kitchen with plenty of room to work with. There's a laundry room, a pantry, a living room, a study, and we have a garage with an apartment above it. The yard is gorgeous with more than enough room for your gardening and the kids to play. It's really quite perfect for us."

"And bathrooms?" she queried.

He chuckled and rubbed his hand over his slightly stubbled jaw. "One in the master suite on the third floor, two full baths for the kids and guests on the second floor, and a half bath on the first floor. Is that enough?"

"Until they're teenagers," she teased. He scoffed. "I think it's perfect. I can't wait to see it!"

"We can go out to see it and take a few things next weekend if you'd like," he suggested.

"Perfect!" Her eyes were alight with pure happiness. "Thank you Edward."

"Bella, I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now."

"I do know that, but this is still something to thank you for. You didn't have to get us a new house. We would have been happy here."

"I know," he said quietly. "But I knew you wanted to move further from the city, somewhere safe where we could raise the kids and be assured that we wouldn't have to worry so much."

"You really are a great guy," she pointed out.

"Says who?"

"My dad," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Just your dad?"

"Mmm…" She hesitated and he pulled her closer. "And me."

"Well, that means the world to me."

"You mean the world to me," she told him softly. "You and our family."

"Bella, you are my world. Always," he said just before claiming her lips in another kiss.

**The End**

**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so my beta mentioned that some of you may not understand when Bella & Edward got married. She's turning 30 and they just celebrated their 7th wedding anniversary, so that means they got married just before she turned 23. I hope that clears up any confusion there.

Thank you to my beta **VampireExtraordinaire**. Also, thank you to all those who read & review. I read every one and am trying to reply. Thank you!


End file.
